Anhelo Amarte
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Sabaku No Gaara, vice-presidente de la empresa de modas Suna Fashionist, es un hombre que sólo piensa en sí mismo y en vivir a su modo. Se odia a muerte con quién fuera su mejor amigo años atrás y se la pasa engañando a su novia. Pero al conocer a Matsuri, una chica común y corriente, todo cambiará para él, y para alguien más. Capítulo 2. GaaMatsu, NaruHina, ShikaTema y mucho mas.
1. La persona indicada

**¡Hola! **

**Este es un fic que estoy escribiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya estoy a punto de terminar uno que otro fic que tengo por aquí, así que he decidido subir este, ya que tiene un par de capítulos adelantados.**

**Respecto de mis otros fics, se estarán actualizando algunos durante la semana, es sólo que he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo porque tengo que pagarme la matrícula de la Universidad. **

**En fin, espero que les agrade este nuevo fic y también me digan de cual de mis fics GaaMatsu les gustaría ver la conti primero.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capitulo 1: La persona indicada**

Ella lo miró una vez más con esa rabia reflejada en sus ojos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle aquello? Era simplemente inaceptable. Sabía que él tenía novia y que lo suyo no duraría más que un par de noches de sexo. ¿Pero por que tenía que hacerla sentir tan mal?

—Eres un desgraciado –le dijo con rabia, con tanta ira que sentía que se ahogaba en ella. Estaban los dos en un lujoso restaurante y ese apetitoso hombre acababa de decirle que no se enredaría más con una cualquiera como ella, por esa razón se sentía ofendida, sabía que no era eso que dijo, pero le dolió.

—Piensa lo que quieras, sabes que no me importa –respondió de forma fría e indiferente. Si bien acostarse con ella había sido una gran experiencia, ahora que ya la había probado se había aburrido, no era lo mismo después de dos o tres veces, además ya estaba comprometido con una mujer que si bien no amaba, al menos se llevaban bastante bien.

—¡Cerdo! –le gritó, lanzándole el contenido de su copa de champagne en la cara, sin embargo él sólo la saboreó, enfadándola aún más.

No sacaría nada con seguirle reclamando, lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarse y olvidarse de él, olvidar para siempre esos besos que la hicieron sentir como nunca antes, borrar de su piel aquellas caricias de fuego, dejar de soñar con ese cuerpo escultural que enloquecería a cualquier mujer, con ese cabello rojo y esos ojos aguamarina, esa mirada tan penetrante… Lo mejor era que dejara de lado eternamente a Sabaku No Gaara.

Él sólo la vio correr, herida por lo que acababa de hacer, pero aún así no le importaba, jamás le había interesado hacerlas sufrir de esa manera, porque nunca les había mentido. Todas ellas sabían perfectamente que él lo único que buscaba era un poco de diversión. Si se enamoraban de él era su problema.

—Bueno, se ha ido, trabajo hecho –se dijo sacando una servilleta para tratar de limpiar un poco su cara camisa, porque debía estar presentable para la reunión de esta tarde en la empresa —. Falta poco para la reunión, será mejor que me vaya.

Se puso de pie y dejó sobre la mesa el dinero de la cuenta más una buena propina, para después retirarse lo más dignamente posible, sin importarle mucho que varias personas habían visto la escena de la cual había sido protagonista.

Salió de aquel local y se dirigió al lugar en donde había dejado estacionado su lujoso automóvil deportivo de último modelo, un regalito de su padre el día en que lo nombró vice-presidente de la empresa en donde trabajaban, la famosa empresa de modas mejor conocida como "_Suna Fashionist_".

Eran los líderes del campo, pero como siempre no faltaba la competencia. Había muchos tratando de desbancarlos del primer lugar, pero los más fuertes eran sin duda "_Namikaze Corp_", la compañía de sus más grandes enemigos.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, así que mientras abría la puerta del auto aprovechó de responder.

—¿Bueno?

—_Gaara, es Kankuro. ¿Ya acabaste con tus líos sentimentales? Porque te necesitamos en la empresa, ya sabes que hoy haremos una reunión para arreglar todo sobre el evento del sábado._

—Sí ya lo sé, estoy yendo para allá –respondió Gaara, cerrando la puerta —. Hermano, te agradecería que no me llames por tonterías. ¿De acuerdo?

—_Ya quedaste malgeniado por tu cita, ¿no es verdad?_ –bromeó su hermano mayor. Gaara frunció el ceño y le terminó la llamada, ese Kankuro sólo sabía molestar y nunca era prudente, tal vez por eso las mujeres no tomaban en serio las cosas con él y nunca se enamoraban como sucedía con su persona.

—¡Eres una mocosa tonta, estás despedida! –se escuchó un grito desde el interior del restaurante del que acababa de salir. Al voltear y mirar pudo ver como una chica con el uniforme del lugar salía llorando de ahí, al parecer la habían tratado muy mal, pero seguro se lo había buscado.

Suspiró y encendió el motor; tenía que partir y dejarse de tonterías, tenía cosas importantes que tratar y con su puesto no se podía dar el lujo ni de faltar ni de llegar tarde.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—No puede ser que me volvieran a correr… –se lamentaba una joven de cabello castaño claro, que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros y que además poseía unos hermosos ojos negros como la noche. Estaba llorando, se sentía humillada y triste, porque nuevamente había perdido su trabajo, sólo por cometer una torpeza, por derramarle el jugo a un cliente, y es que esos viejos ricachones eran muy exagerados y con lo torpe que ella era eso le pasaba con frecuencia.

Pero estaba mal, ya era la quinta vez en dos meses que la echaban de un trabajo y si no conseguía algo rápido las echarían a ella y a su madre de su casa. No tenían ni donde caerse muertas, su familia siempre había sido extremadamente pobre, siempre había tenido que arreglárselas como podía.

—¿Por qué soy tan tonta? Siempre termino arruinando todo… soy una estúpida… –se dijo tratando de secarse las lágrimas, que persistían en salir de sus ojos.

_Era miserable, su vida era miserable_.

Si tan sólo pudiese encontrar algo en lo que en verdad fuera buena. Si pudiera obtener un trabajo en donde le pagasen bien. Si tan sólo no hubiese nacido en una familia tan pobre.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sus ojos azules no paraban de mirar por la ventana de aquel alto edificio mientras notaba el precioso día que había afuera. El cielo era azul y brillante, las aves volaban y cantaban felices, pero eran los días como este cuando él más recordaba su pena, cuando ambas habían desaparecido de su vida de un solo golpe.

Todavía podía recordar aquel maldito accidente de auto, en donde iban él, su esposa y sus dos hijos. Si tan sólo hubiera visto más atentamente el camino no estaría hoy lamentando la pérdida de su amada y la de su pequeña bebé de sólo un año.

Unos golpes a la puerta le distrajeron, haciendo que se volteara para ver quién era el que estaba llamando. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven muy parecido a él, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo que él observaba. Era su hijo, el cual ya tenía cumplidos veinticuatro años.

—Naruto, que bueno que llegaste –habló el hombre, de nombre Minato Namikaze, dueño y presidente de la empresa "_Namikaze Corp_.". Miró a su hijo, el cual le sonreía con alegría y gracia.

—Papá, sabes que no iba a faltar este día, es su cumpleaños… –el joven miró atentamente una fotografía que descansaba sobre el escritorio del presidente de aquella empresa. La tomó entre sus manos. Ahí estaba él cuando sólo contaba con cinco años de edad, su padre lo tenía sobre sus hombros y se veía feliz y sonriente. Junto a ellos, había una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rojiza, con los ojos azules y brillantes sosteniendo a una bebé de cabello castaño, una pequeña niña de tan sólo un año.

—Hoy ella cumpliría… veinte años, ¿no es así? –Minato volvió a mirar por la ventana. Se sentía tan desolado, porque su princesa nunca más regresaría a su lado, la había perdido para siempre.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Abrió la puerta de su casa con cuidado. Sabía que de seguro su madre estaba dormida porque eso era todo lo que hacía, desde que esa enfermedad había comenzado ni siquiera podía trabajar, ella sola se encargaba de los gastos de la casa y no era suficiente con lo que ganaba, además de que siempre era despedida.

Todo estaba tan oscuro, pero aún así prefirió no darle importancia a eso y seguir su camino hacia su habitación, porque planeaba encerrarse a llorar toda la tarde, estaba demasiado cansada de todo.

Llegó a la pequeña sala, pues debía pasar por ahí para ir a su habitación; sin embargo al atravesar la puerta la luz se encendió de pronto y pudo ver a todos sus amigos ahí, esperándola, al igual que estaba su madre en el centro, con un pastel de cumpleaños en sus manos.

—¡Sorpresa! –exclamaron todos al verla, dejándola sorprendida. Había estado tan hundida en su propia miseria que ni siquiera se acordaba que hoy era su cumpleaños, que hoy cumplía veinte años.

—¡Mamá, amigos! –dijo contenta, tratando de borrar todo rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas, tenía que estar feliz en este momento en que todos sus seres queridos habían pensado en ella, en un día tan especial.

La castaña corrió a abrazar a su madre, mientras que ésta le entregaba el pastel a una de las amigas de su hija. No pudo evitar llorar de la felicidad, se había sentido tan mal todo el día, había sido despedida nuevamente y aún así su madre era capaz de darle esta alegría, por eso la adoraba y hacía todo por ella, porque esa mujer que le había dado la vida se merecía eso y mucho más.

—Feliz cumpleaños Matsuri –le felicitó su madre, que al separarse de ella comenzó a toser algo fuerte, preocupando a su hija, pero sonrió para tranquilizarla, después de todo ella no quería que Matsuri lo supiera aún, que muy pronto ella podría no estar más a su lado.

—Gracias mamá, de verdad esto es muy lindo –agradeció la chica sonriendo ampliamente. De un momento a otro sintió el abrazo de otra persona, se trataba de su mejor amiga. Ella era una chica de larga cabellera castaña, que poseía ojos color gris —. Sari…

—Que bien amiga, al fin tenemos la misma edad –celebró la chica contenta, estaba feliz de poder celebrar este día tan importante con su mejor amiga, sin embargo aunque nadie más lo notó, pudo darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, el semblante de Matsuri era demasiado triste como para encontrarse celebrando su cumpleaños, pero decidió que más tarde le preguntaría.

Por otra parte, un chico de cabello negro amarrado en una especie de piña y que tenía ojos negros como la noche, se acercó a Matsuri entregándole un regalo envuelto en papel especial.

—Esto es problemático, pero todos te compramos esto –le dijo el pelinegro. Matsuri recibió su regalo sonriendo, para luego darle un leve beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojar, pues no era muy bueno en los temas de chicas y siempre que alguna se le acercaba de esa manera se ponía nervioso, no importaba si se trataba de su mejor amiga de la infancia.

—Gracias Shikamaru-kun –dijo Matsuri. Con rapidez abrió el regalo, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un hermoso y carísimo vestido de una marca muy reconocida, era uno de esos que siempre había soñado con tener pero nunca había podido comprar porque costaban un ojo de la cara. Estaba tan sorprendida y agradecida que quiso volver a llorar, de verdad adoraba a todas esas personas que vivían con ella en ese barrio pobre, si pudiera ayudarlos a todos ellos a salir de ahí lo haría sin dudar.

Pero. ¿Qué podría hacer ella? No era más que una joven sin recursos y que apenas había podido terminar sus estudios en la escuela, ahora sólo le quedaba trabajar en lo que fuera.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Aquella tediosa reunión al fin se había dado por terminada, por lo que ahora él podía salir tranquilamente de ahí sin ser molestado por nadie, o al menos eso planeaba.

—Venga Gaara. ¿Cómo nos vas a decir que no te gustó ninguna de las modelos para el comercial? –le interrogó su hermano mayor, Kankuro, un apuesto joven de estatura alta, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, quien miraba a su hermano algo ofuscado, pues la reunión no había salido bien del todo.

Cuando su padre estaba fuera de la ciudad, Gaara era el encargado de todo en la empresa y debía tomar todas las decisiones, pero ahora por culpa de una de ellas estaban realmente atrasados con su trabajo.

—Ya te lo dije, ellas no me agradan, no tienen la imagen que quiero mostrar –aseguró el pelirrojo sin voltearse a mirar a Kankuro, sólo seguía caminando como si nada, pero de pronto sus pasos se vieron frenados, cuando los brazos de alguien se posaron alrededor de su cuello.

—Oh, Gaara. ¿Ni siquiera yo te gusto para ese comercial? –le preguntó una hermosa mujer, alta, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Su cuerpo era como para que cualquier hombre la deseara, sin embargo, Gaara no parecía afectado por eso, ni siquiera había cambiado su expresión un poco.

—Ino, ya te he dicho que no me abraces en la oficina –fue todo lo que dijo el Sabaku No, quitándose de encima los brazos de su novia para abandonar aquel lugar y encerrarse en su oficina lo más pronto posible.

Ino Yamanaka, una famosa y reconocida modelo de la empresa, era además la novia oficial de Sabaku No Gaara. Sin embargo, y aunque para todos –incluso la prensa- tenían una relación perfecta, Gaara siempre la trataba fríamente, la ignoraba y la engañaba constantemente. Ella lo sabía, siempre había estado al tanto de las infidelidades de su novio, pero lo dejaba pasar porque de verdad lo amaba.

—Oye Ino, no deberías dejar que Gaara te trate así, es mi hermano y todo, pero a veces se pasa –le dijo Kankuro, quien observaba con ojos rabiosos como su hermano se comportaba con esa chica, que no tenía por qué ser tratada de esa manera tan despectiva.

Siempre había envidiado la suerte de Gaara, era el preferido de su padre –por mucho que ambos lo negaran- además, él era a quien todas las chicas miraban primero, porque cuando Gaara ya las había usado, sólo entonces se fijaban en Kankuro. Y lo peor de todo, ella, la única chica que de verdad le había interesado, era la novia oficial de Gaara.

_¿Por qué todo era siempre para Gaara?_

—Gracias Kankuro, pero estoy bien, no es nada –aseguró Ino sonriendo amablemente, aunque sabía que fingía, porque de verdad le dolía mucho como Gaara la despreciaba siempre que podía. Sólo cuando tenía deseos de "_ese_" tipo era cuando realmente le hacía caso, sólo así.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—De verdad fue muy bonito lo que hicieron por mi Sari, no se hubieran molestado.

Ya era de noche y tanto Matsuri como Sari se encontraban recorriendo las calles de su barrio. Las muchachas gustaban de dar paseos nocturnos para tomar la refrescante brisa de verano que había cuando caía el sol.

—Matsu, sabes que lo hacemos con gusto amiga mía, porque todos te queremos mucho, en especial Shikamaru –le comentó en tono pícaro, cosa que hizo sonrojar levemente a la castaña —. Vamos, ¿cuándo pasará algo entre ustedes?

—No sé de que hablas, Shikamaru-kun y yo sólo somos amigos, yo no podría sentir otra cosa por él –aclaró enseguida Matsuri, mientras que su amiga le veía con cierta decepción reflejada en sus ojos.

—Oh, no puedes ser tan aburrida, ni siquiera un novio te he conocido. ¿Cuándo tendrás uno Matsuri? –Sari se acercó al oído de su amiga, ya no insistiría con el tema de Shikamaru pero la presionaría de otra manera —. Si sigues así morirás virgen.

—¡Sari! –exclamó la chica avergonzada, cubriendo con sus manos sus mejillas ruborizadas. Ahora que lo mencionaban, ella nunca había pensado en esas cosas, siempre pensó que teniendo un novio, que sucediera "_eso_" sería normal, pero hasta ahora nadie importante había aparecido en su vida —. Yo… cuando tenga un novio será una persona de la que esté realmente enamorada.

—Uy amiga, cuando eso pase quiero verlo, porque siendo una mojigata como eres, solamente vas a conocer al amor de tu vida a los cien años.

—¡N-no soy una mojigata! –reclamó la chica de ojos negros con las mejillas infladas, provocando que su amiga comenzara a reír graciosamente.

Gaara iba dentro de su automóvil hablando por celular mientras trataba de mantener su vista en el camino, aunque la voz de esa mujer le desconcentraba bastante.

—Descuida, dentro de unos minutos estaré por allá, la pasaremos muy bien –aseguró, sonriendo por primera vez en el día, pero de forma maliciosa. Se notaba que cuando sonreía no lo hacía con verdadera alegría, sólo eran muecas de una persona calculadora, no eran más que eso.

Las dos castañas estaban por cruzar la calle y el pelirrojo desvió su mirada sólo por un par de segundos, por lo que no las pudo notar desde un principio, sin embargo volvió su vista al frente justo a tiempo para frenar antes de tocar a las muchachas.

—¡Dios! –exclamó Matsuri, que sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca debido a ese terrible susto que se había llevado, casi había visto pasar su vida en un segundo.

—¡Pero qué irresponsable! ¡Cómo es posible que casi nos matase a mí y a mi amiga! –gritó totalmente enfurecida Sari, apuntando con su dedo índice hacia el auto, del cual bajó un apuesto joven pelirrojo.

Matsuri aún no se recuperaba del shock, así que no se dignó a verle la cara a esa persona, lo más probable es que fuese un tipo cualquiera que estaba conduciendo ebrio. Sin embargo, de pronto oyó claramente como su amiga… ¿Suspiraba?

—_Dios, pero que hombre más guapo es este, parece un Dios griego con esa carita de porcelana_ –pensaba Sari, casi embobada por aquel hombre que segundos antes casi terminaba con su vida y la de su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué te sucede Sari? –preguntó Matsuri algo confundida, pero lo entendió todo al voltear a ver a aquel sujeto.

—Perdonen señoritas, iba distraído –se disculpó sinceramente Gaara, aunque no solía hacer eso muy a menudo. Admitir que se había equivocado no era típico de él, porque Sabaku No Gaara tenía siempre la razón. Sus ojos aguamarina se posaron entonces sobre la pequeña figura que le observaba con curiosidad y al parecer deslumbramiento. No supo por qué, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al darse cuenta de que esa linda chica parecía no haber visto jamás en su vida a alguien como él, parecía tan inocente y dulce que sin darse cuenta le provocó un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago, pero no quiso prestar demasiada atención a eso, así que simplemente volvió a subir a su auto y se alejó.

No tenía idea de que esa jovencita muy pronto se convertiría en algo increíblemente valioso en su vida, el reflejo del primer amor, del amor verdadero.

—_Amor…_ –se dijo Matsuri en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y de que su pecho parecía a punto de explotar, porque finalmente –y aunque aún no lo supiera- acababa de conocer a la persona que le enseñaría el significado de aquella palabra, o más bien dicho, lo aprendería junto a ella.

El destino acababa de entrelazar sus vidas desde hoy y para siempre.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto salía de la empresa de su padre en silencio, aunque en esos tiempos era muy pequeño aún podía recordar la cara amable de su madre y la sonrisita tierna de su hermanita. Las extrañaba a ambas, las quería de vuelta, pero sabía que eso no sería posible, su madre había muerto en aquel accidente hace diecinueve años y, su hermanita estaba desaparecida desde entonces, seguramente también muerta.

Suspiró mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto para apuntarlas hacia él y así desactivar la alarma, hoy se suponía que tenía una cita de su novia, pero no estaba de humor para eso.

—Cielos, hermanita. ¿Dónde habrás estado todos estos años? ¿De verdad sigues en este mundo? –se preguntó mirando al cielo, pensando en que tal vez el brillo de alguna de esas estrellas era el de esa bebé que apenas pudo conocer.

El celular comenzó a sonar cuando abrió la puerta del automóvil, así que se sentó, cerró y tomó el aparato entre sus manos.

—¿Bueno? –respondió de mala gana, frunciendo un poco el ceño al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su novia y de que nuevamente le estaba reclamando por atrasarse. A veces ella le colmaba la paciencia, la quería, pero se ponía insoportable con sus caprichos.

—_¡Naruto, estoy esperándote desde hace diez minutos! ¡Ven enseguida y date prisa! _–se oyó la voz de la chica enojada, a lo que el rubio simplemente encendió el motor de su auto.

—Ya estoy por allá, Shion –habló antes de colgar, apretando el acelerador para partir de una vez.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El flash de la cámara se apagó y la hermosa joven que posaba para las fotos de ese día al fin pudo abandonar su pose. Su largo cabello azulado caía por su cintura armoniosamente, mientras que sus ojos como dos lunas llenas brillaban de felicidad al haber hecho un buen trabajo.

—Todo salió perfecto, Hinata, la cámara te ama –dijo el joven fotógrafo, un chico alto, de cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color, con la piel extremadamente blanca y que sonreía de una manera bastante particular.

—Arigato, Sai-san –agradeció la joven modelo con su dulce y carismática sonrisa, esa que la había convertido en una de las chicas más adoradas del país.

Unos aplausos se oyeron desde la entrada, mientras algunas personas del staff se encargaban de sacar algunas cosas de la escenografía que estaban usando, la cual era una playa y Hinata modelaba un lindo vestido veraniego.

—Oh, Minato-san –saludó alegre la joven, hija de un poderoso empresario del país —. ¿Aún no se ha ido a casa?

—No. ¿Cómo podría perderme la sección de fotos de mi modelo estrella? Eso nunca –dijo el hombre rubio con alegría, haciendo que la jovencita de tan sólo veintiún años se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

—Y… Etto… ¿Naruto-kun también está aquí? –preguntó Hinata bajando la mirada con sus mejillas aún más rojas que antes, pues el sólo hecho de nombrar a esa persona la hacía sentirse nerviosa, porque secretamente estaba enamorada de él desde que ambos eran niños; sin embargo, para Naruto ella era sólo una amiga y lamentablemente no la veía como nada más, a pesar de que ella se hubiera convertido en modelo sólo para captar su atención.

—Oh no, Naruto hoy tenía una cita con Shion-chan, así que se ha ido rápido para encontrarse con ella –fue la respuesta del presidente de la empresa, la cual provocó una punzada en el corazón de la pobre chica; era cierto, su amado Naruto tenía una novia, ¿cómo podía seguir manteniendo la esperanza de que algún día él se fijara en ella?

_Era una tonta._

—Y-ya veo… que lástima, quería que me dijera que le parecen las fotos que hicimos hoy – comentó sonriendo fingidamente, lo cual Minato notó pero no se atrevió a decir nada sobre ello. Él sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos que esa jovencita tenía por su hijo, pero él era muy cabeza dura para notarlo, y además, no podía meterse en los asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia.

—No te preocupes, mañana se las enseñaré con gusto –dijo sonriente, tratando de animar a Hinata de esa manera, pero no sabía que el hueco en el corazón de la joven crecía cada día más gracias a la indiferencia de su hijo.

Estar enamorada de su amigo era el peor error que ella pudo haber cometido.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Kankuro salía con rapidez hacia el estacionamiento de la empresa ya que se le había hecho un poco tarde y tenía sueño, pero al llegar frente a su auto escuchó una especie de sollozos que venían desde una de las esquinas.

Se alejó del auto y siguió el sonido para guiarse, hasta que notó a cierta chica rubia sentada dentro de su auto, llorando desesperadamente, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Ino? –le llamó el castaño algo extrañado, sintiéndose mal al verla así, seguramente Gaara le había hecho algo, como despreciarla.

—K-Kankuro… –mencionó la chica sorprendida, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas del rostro a pesar de que sabía que él ya la había visto —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me iba a mi casa cuando te oí aquí llorar –respondió Kankuro frunciendo el ceño, estaba realmente molesto —. ¿Qué te hizo Gaara esta vez?

—No vale la pena Kankuro, no te molestes en tratar de consolarme.

El chico no quiso hacerle caso, así que abrió la puerta de golpe para poder hablarle más de cerca, ella tenía que saber lo que sentía, que él no soportaba que su hermano menor la tratara como a una basura, porque no lo merecía.

—Si no valiera la pena no estarías llorando –el castaño la jaló de la muñeca, haciéndola bajar del auto para quedar parada enfrente de él, muy cerca de su cuerpo —. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que Gaara no te merece?

—Kankuro, ya hablamos de esto, yo amo a tu hermano —la Yamanaka bajó la mirada, pero la volvió a subir al sentir como él la tomaba suavemente del mentón.

—No estamos discutiendo si lo amas o no, sólo pienso que deberías pagarle con la misma moneda… –susurró en contra de los labios de Ino, quien no se resistió a su agarre, cerrando los ojos cuando su cuñado comenzó a besarla.

Era verdad, podía seguir amando a Gaara, pero necesitaba sentir también que alguien la amaba a ella, y en ese momento Kankuro se lo estaba ofreciendo. Aunque no sabía cómo iban a terminar las cosas decidió jugar con fuego, al menos una vez más.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara cerró sus ojos y arqueó su espalda con gusto, mientras oía con satisfacción los gemidos de esa chica que se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos la tomaban por la cintura, haciendo mayores aún las oleadas de placer que ambos recibían.

—Gaara… Oh Dios… –la joven no dejaba de repetir su nombre con deleite, hasta que sintió que alcanzaba el cielo como muchas veces antes Gaara la había hecho sentir.

Cayó recostada sobre la cama, al lado del pelirrojo, abriendo sus ojos jades para verlo y sonreírle, aunque él se mostraba tan inexpresivo como siempre.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Ino para cancelar su salida? –preguntó desviando la mirada, recostándose de espaldas para tener la visión del techo de frente. Levantó una de sus manos y acomodó su cabello rosa detrás de su oreja.

—Simplemente que tenía otras cosas que hacer, ya sabes que no le debo muchas explicaciones –respondió cerrando sus ojos aguamarina, frunciendo el ceño al recordar la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su novia; si supiera que él se acostaba con su mejor amiga…

—Bueno… en eso tienes razón, siempre haces lo que quieres.

El pelirrojo se levantó de pronto, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo ante la chica, que no hacía nada por detener su salida.

—Sakura, me largo, mañana tengo cosas que hacer –avisó sin más, tomando sus cosas para comenzar a vestirse.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y se cubrió con las sábanas de su cama, cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormir. Se sentía culpable cada vez que se acostaba con Gaara, pero no podía evitarlo, de verdad le gustaba estar con él, él le daba todo el placer que siempre había buscado en un hombre, aunque sabía que nunca sería nada más que eso.

Tal vez el amor verdadero no existía para alguien que engañaba a su mejor amiga con el hombre que ella amaba.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El sol brillaba anunciando un nuevo día, mientras en el aeropuerto de Tokio se podía apreciar a un joven alto, de cabello azabache terminado en punta y ojos negros como la noche. Se puso sus anteojos de sol para no llamar demasiado la atención y tomó sus dos maletas para avanzar a la salida.

Afuera tomó un taxi y le pidió que lo llevasen a cierto edificio en el centro de la ciudad; hace diez años que no estaba en su hogar.

—Vaya, la ciudad ha cambiado desde que tenía catorce años –dijo con indiferencia, pues su rostro no era muy expresivo a pesar de sentirse algo feliz de estar de vuelta —. Me pregunto cómo estarán todos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Saldrás hoy? –preguntó la mujer con aspecto degastado, su nombre era Ayako, la madre de Matsuri.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa nostálgica y algo dolorosa.

—Así es madre, tengo que buscar trabajo, ya que ayer me volvieron a despedir –bajó la mirada avergonzada por no ser capaz de hacer nada bien. Su madre la abrazó sonriente, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que ella no tuviera trabajo, no le reprochaba nada porque sabía lo mucho que su hija se esforzaba.

—No te preocupes Matsuri, yo sé que pronto encontrarás algo en lo que te sientas bien y seas buena, no quiero presionarte.

—Está bien mamá, me necesitas y yo estoy aquí –la castaña sonrió ahora alegremente, dándole un beso a su madre para salir luego de la casa. La mujer sonrió con felicidad, pero al cabo de unos segundos bajó la mirada, mostrando profundo arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

—Perdóname Matsuri, por haber querido tenerte conmigo y haberte condenado a esta pobreza… cuando tú… deberías estar con ellos…

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Se dio un par de vueltas en la cama, abriendo sus ojos azules y notando su largo cabello rubio esparcido por todo el colchón. De golpe las imágenes de lo que había hecho anoche vinieron a su cabeza, haciéndole sentir verdadera culpa.

Estaba desnuda, y se sentía sucia por dentro, por haber sido capaz de engañar a su novio con su propio hermano, _otra vez_.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice? Soy una estúpida –se recriminó enojada, bajándose de la cama para buscar sus ropas en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, seguramente estaba en el departamento de Kankuro.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a salir, pero al llegar a la sala vio a Kankuro sentado en el sofá, viendo la televisión.

—Imaginé que no querrías encontrarme a tu lado al despertar –habló de pronto, llamando la atención de la rubia que lo quedó mirando.

—Imaginaste bien, esto no debió pasar Kankuro, yo no soy una cualquiera… yo respeto la relación que tengo con tu hermano.

—Puede que tú la respetes, pero a él le importa una mierda y lo sabes –para cuando el Sabaku No terminó su frase, sólo oyó el sonido de la puerta azotarse como respuesta. Suspiró pesadamente y arrojó con rabia el control remoto del televisor a unos cuantos metros —. ¡Maldita sea Ino!

Se levantó molesto y tomó las llaves de su auto que estaban sobre la mesa de centro; iría a dar una vuelta a ver si lograba despejarse aunque sea un poco, porque finalmente había obtenido lo que quería, había estado con Ino, la había tenido toda la noche entre sus brazos, pero aún así no se sentía feliz porque la rubia seguía y seguiría enamorada de Gaara.

_Siempre Gaara_.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri iba junto a su amiga Sari y otra más de las chicas de su barrio, que había estado presente en su cumpleaños también. Ella tenía un largo cabello rojo, más largo de uno de los lados y más corto del otro. Sus ojos tenían una tonalidad marrón y usaba anteojos.

—¿Estás segura de que en ese lugar podré conseguir un trabajo, Karin-san? –preguntó la castaña algo dudosa, ya que su amiga Karin trabajaba en una especie de agencia de comida a domicilio, un catering por decirlo de otra manera, y le contó que estaban necesitando personas para ayudar en un importante evento el fin de semana.

—Claro que sí Matsuri, vas a ver lo bien que te va a ir, después de todo tú ya tienes mucha experiencia como mesera y necesitamos urgente a una –aseguró Karin con confianza, haciendo sentir un poco mejor a la chica.

—¿Y de qué trata el evento ese Karin? –preguntó Sari con curiosidad, porque desde que oyó lo importante que era le picó el bichito. Ella también necesitaba trabajo, así que había decidido probar en esto junto con Matsuri y ya que Karin se los había ofrecido ninguna se negó.

—Es de una de esas empresas de moda y publicidad bien famosas… no recuerdo el nombre… –Karin se llevó una mano a su mentón tratando de pensar, pero definitivamente no lograba acordarse.

—Oh da igual –dijo Sari, pues tenía ganas de cambiar de tema, era aburrido hablar tanto de trabajo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto entró al ascensor al terminar de hablar por teléfono con su novia, esperaba a que las puertas se cerrasen, pero antes de eso otra persona entró corriendo.

—Hey, buenos días Hinata –saludó sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de que las mejillas de la chica se habían sonrojado completamente.

—B-buenos días, Naruto-kun –respondió ella, bajando la mirada. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente al darse cuenta de que las puertas estaban cerradas y ellos dos estaban solos en ese lugar tan estrecho.

—Oye. ¿Cómo te fue en la sección de ayer? Escuché de mi padre que las fotos salieron increíbles –dijo haciendo conversación, después de todo él y Hinata eran amigos desde hace años, ya que sus padres también lo habían sido siempre.

—Oh, no las vi todas, pero estaban muy bonitas.

—Claro, si tú eres la modelo eso es obvio –Naruto sonrió alegremente, enseñando su dedo pulgar en señal de victoria.

Hinata no podía evitarlo, estar cerca de Naruto verdaderamente la ponía muy nerviosa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara estaba aburrido de revisar esos papeles estúpidos, así que decidió ir a ver qué tal iba el trabajo con las modelos, pues necesitaba encontrar una para la campaña antes de la próxima semana y nadie de su agencia le convencía.

Necesitaba a alguien especial para esta campaña, trataba sobre un nuevo maquillaje que había sido lanzado al mercado y quería que la persona que fuera la imagen tuviera una mirada excepcional, que sus ojos transmitieran ese sentimiento de calidez que no tenían esas frívolas mujeres que trabajaban para él.

Llegó a uno de los estudios, en donde estaba su novia posando en bikini, presentando la nueva temporada de moda que ellos habían lanzado.

El fotógrafo sonreía, haciendo notar lo buena modelo que ella era.

—Gaara. ¿Verdad que Ino lo hace bien? Deberías darle la campaña –dijo Kankuro, parándose detrás del chico, quien sólo se cruzó de brazos, mirando con indiferencia a su novia.

—Kankuro, ya te lo dije, Ino no tiene la imagen que busco.

—Joder Gaara, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –cuestionó enojado, pero Gaara no le respondió porque en ese momento Ino lo vio y se le acercó a abrazarlo, dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Kankuro sólo miró la escena con tristeza.

—Mi amor, buenos días –lo saludó la rubia alegremente, aunque él no parecía muy contento con ella.

—Hmp, buenos días –y se alejó sin más, volviendo a causarle un dolor en el pecho a la rubia, que sólo podía ver el camino que él había tomado sin tratar de seguirle.

—Te lo he dicho más de mil veces pero sigues sin entender, a él realmente no le importas –después de sus palabras Kankuro también se alejó, logrando sólo entristecer más a la rubia porque sabía que él tenía la razón; Gaara no la amaba. ¿Pero entonces por qué aún seguía con ella?

—_Gaara… ¿Por qué?_ –pensó con dolor, sin entender que podía hacer para captar la atención de su novio.

Por su parte Gaara caminó hasta la recepción, en donde su secretaria le detuvo, pues tenía algo que decirle. Gaara la miró de pies a cabeza, una que otra vez se la había pasado bien con esa chica, aunque no tanto como cuando estaba con Sakura, porque el riesgo que representaba acostarse con ella era excitante, el llegar a ser descubiertos por Ino.

—Gaara-sama, hay alguien esperándole dentro de su oficina, dijo que era amigo suyo –le informó la joven de largo cabello anaranjado y ojos grises, la cual estaba un poco sonrojada al recordar que hace sólo unos días había tenido otro encuentro "_caluroso_" con su jefe, había sido simplemente genial.

—De acuerdo Sasame –fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar a su oficina, sorprendiéndose con la persona que acababa de ver ahí —. No puede ser… ¿Sasuke? ¿Eres Sasuke Uchiha?

—¿Quién más eh? –cuestionó el joven azabache, mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa algo tacaña, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo —. Sabaku No Gaara, cuánto tiempo sin verte amigo.

—No puede ser, ya son diez años –dijo Gaara, también sonriendo quedamente, después de todo era emocionante ver a su amigo de la infancia después de tantos años.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Era sábado en la noche. Matsuri estaba nerviosa, utilizando ese incómodo uniforme de mesera mientras observaba a la enorme cantidad de gente que había en ese salón. El evento en cuestión se trataba de una convención, en donde asistía no sólo una empresa, sino muchas del mismo género.

—Vaya… hay muchos hombres guapos –comentó Sari junto a ella, asustándola un poco.

—No me digas, así que al final sólo viniste por eso –dijo Matsuri entornando los ojos. Alguien tocó su hombro y al darse la vuelta vio a Karin con unas bandejas en sus manos, de las cuales entregó una a ella y la otra a Sari.

—Venga chicas, deben pasearse para que los clientes pidan lo que llevan, Matsuri tú tienes vodka y tú Sari Manhattan. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí –respondieron las dos asintiendo con la cabeza, partiendo a hacer sus labores mientras que Karin sólo suspiraba.

—Estas dos, andan tan distraídas…

La reunión era bastante concurrida, por eso Shion, la novia de Naruto, estaba un poco incómoda, le molestaba estar con tanta gente a su alrededor.

—Ay Naruto. ¿Para qué me trajiste a esta cosa? –se quejó enojada, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos violáceos, mientras su cabello rubio se ondeaba al haber hecho un desprecio.

—Bueno, si no te hubiera traído seguramente te enfadarías conmigo, ¿o no? –respondió molesto. A veces la actitud de su novia lo ponía de malas. Vio pasar a una chica que llevaba varios vasos de vodka en una bandeja y decidió acercarse para tomar uno —. Disculpa. ¿Me das un vaso?

—Claro señor –respondió ella muy contenta, dándose la vuelta para mirar al cliente, porque se suponía que eso le habían enseñado en el entrenamiento; sin embargo, cuando los dos se miraron algo extraño pasó, algo que ninguno se podía explicar.

Matsuri sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, y como sus latidos se aceleraron violentamente. Una gran inquietud la asaltó al observar esos ojos azules, como si de alguna manera le fuesen muy familiares. Y Naruto sintió lo mismo, esa chica le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién.

—¿Naruto? –la voz enojada de Shion cortó aquel momento de silencio que se había formado, en donde esos dos jóvenes se miraban fijamente como si se conocieran de alguna parte —. ¿Qué haces Naruto?

—Eh… sólo venía por un vodka –respondió algo nervioso, tomando él mismo el vaso de la bandeja de la chica, la cual aún estaba un poco ofuscada por lo sucedido —. Perdone señorita –se alejó corriendo hacia donde estaba Shion, mientras Matsuri se daba la vuelta para retirarse.

—_Naruto… ¿Por qué ese nombre me produce tanta inquietud?_ –se preguntó a sí misma, bajando la mirada con confusión.

Gaara estaba junto a su amigo Sasuke en aquella misma reunión, esperando a su novia Ino que llegaba con algo de retraso.

—Y dime una cosa Gaara. ¿Has sabido algo de Naruto? –preguntó de pronto el Uchiha, captando toda la atención de Gaara, quien le miró de mala gana ante la mención de ese nombre.

—¿Te refieres a ese traidor de Naruto? –frunció el ceño dejando confundido a Sasuke. ¿De qué demonios se había perdido en estos años? ¿Sus dos mejores amigos estaban peleados o algo por el estilo?

—¡Amor! –el grito de Ino interrumpió lo que pensaba decir Sasuke. Ambos se voltearon y el azabache pudo ver a una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules, quien lucía un vestido verdaderamente sexy. Ella se lanzó a los brazos de Gaara, mientras éste la miraba con fastidio, pues estaba cansado de repetirle que no le gustaban sus abrazos.

—Perdónanos Gaara, pero mi auto tuvo un problema y nos tardamos en llegar –se disculpó otra persona apenada. Su voz llamó la atención de Sasuke, quien se volteó a verla, quedando prácticamente hipnotizado por esos ojos color jade. Ella lucía un vestido del color de sus ojos, resaltándolos de sobremanera.

Sakura sonrió con cierta tristeza al observar a Gaara e Ino abrazados, pero enseguida se sintió incómoda al notar que el amigo del pelirrojo no le quitaba la vista de encima, hasta ahora ni lo había mirado, pero decidió hacerlo en ese momento…

Sintió como si algo le golpeara dentro de su pecho con mucha fuerza, jamás se había sentido así, ni con Gaara.

—Perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, soy amigo de Gaara –se presentó Sasuke a las dos muchachas, las cuales no podían evitar apreciar lo guapo que era.

—Soy Ino Yamanaka, soy la novia de Gaara, mucho gusto Sasuke –habló primero la rubia, sonriendo alegremente, para luego golpear levemente a su amiga con el codo.

—S-soy Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto en conocerte… –dijo algo nerviosa, estirando su mano hacia el moreno, que la estrechó sin dudarlo.

—¡No puede ser! ¡¿Sasuke?! –el nombrado se volteó al oír el grito, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con la persona por la que hasta hace sólo unos minutos había preguntado. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Naruto Namikaze.

—¿Naruto?

—De verdad eres tú –el rubio se acercó a ellos de la mano de su novia, quien sólo se mostraba fastidiada con todo esto —. No puedo creerlo, hace diez años que no te veía.

—Hola Naruto –saludó el pelirrojo con voz severa y grave, en un tono bastante áspero en donde se podía ver el rencor que le tenía.

Naruto frunció el ceño al verle, de verdad tampoco estaba muy contento con su presencia en este lugar.

—Hola Gaara… –ambos se miraron desafiantemente por algunos segundos, hasta que Naruto decidió voltear a ver a Sasuke una vez más —. Pero cuéntame hombre… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Sasuke sólo asintió con la cabeza, notando en el ambiente la tensión que se formó de pronto, cuando esos dos estuvieron frente a frente. ¿Qué habría sucedido entre ellos?

Los dos recién encontrados comenzaron a hablar, por lo que Gaara aprovechó esa oportunidad para escabullirse silenciosamente y así respirar un poco de los abrazos de Ino y la molesta presencia de Naruto.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer comenzó a centrar su atención en los cuerpos femeninos que se movían por el lugar. La verdad era que había mucho de donde elegir, por lo que una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, aunque fuese apenas imperceptible.

—_Pero que bien, tal vez esta noche me divierta un poco_ –caminó un poco más, adentrándose entre las personas, pero su diversión no duró mucho al ser fácilmente hallado por su "_querida_" novia, quien agitaba su mano y le llamaba —. _Demonios, ni loco pienso volver donde ella._

Trató de huir dándose una rápida vuelta sobre sus talones, sin saber que detrás de él pasaba una de las meseras que llevaba las bandejas de tragos, y al hacer aquel brusco movimiento la empujó sin querer, haciendo que todos los vasos cayeran al suelo y se quebraran. Ella estuvo a punto de correr la misma suerte cayendo sobre los vidrios rotos, pero los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo la sostuvieron por la cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo para evitar que fuera a parar al suelo.

Matsuri sintió todo su cuerpo temblar ante la vista de esos ojos de maravilloso color aguamarina, los mismos que había visto la otra noche junto a Sari. Y él no podía despegar su vista de esa jovencita, de esos ojos negros con un brillo de ternura e inocencia que jamás había visto antes. La reconoció, era la chica de la otra noche, pero como esa vez estaba tan oscuro no la había podido apreciar perfectamente como ahora.

—Y-yo… lo siento señor… –se disculpó apenada Matsuri, mientras se sentía morir por esa mirada tan fija y penetrante que él le dirigía.

—Tú… tú eres… –una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Sabaku No, una sonrisa de verdad, porque al fin había encontrado eso que tanto buscó, lo que tanto necesitaba —. Tú eres la persona indicada.

—¿Eh? –exclamó la chica confundida.

Y Gaara lo tenía más claro que nunca; había encontrado a _la chica perfecta_.

Continuara…

Avance:

Gaara ha decidido que Matsuri es la indicada para ser la modelo del comercial, pero la pierde de vista y no sabe como localizarla nuevamente. Ino vuelve a sucumbir ante los brazos de Kankuro debido al dolor que siente por el desprecio de Gaara, pero el destino le tiene otra sorpresa preparada. Sakura ha llamado la atención de Sasuke y él también la de ella, por lo que ambos deciden intentar conocerse más. Naruto no soporta el mal genio de su novia, y en un intento por escapar de su presencia pasa un agradable momento con su amiga Hinata, al mismo tiempo que vuelve a encontrarse con Matsuri. La hermana mayor de Gaara y Kankuro, Temari, conocerá a una persona de personalidad totalmente opuesta a la suya mientras acompaña a Gaara en la búsqueda de la "misteriosa chica" que lo cautivó.

Próximo capítulo: Propuesta.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**¿Y qué les ha parecido el primer cap? Está bastante largo encuentro yo. ¿Ya supieron quién era la hermanita de Naruto?**

**Gaara es un malvado, pero no se desesperen que ya aprenderá la lección. En este fic todos se engañan al parecer jaja, pero, ¿por qué se odiarán Naruto y Gaara? ¿Y qué hay de los celos de Kankuro hacia su hermano? Además, ¿qué esperan que pase para el siguiente capítulo?**

**En fin, nos leemos entonces después.**

**Hasta luego.**

**Bye. ^^**


	2. Propuesta

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin les traigo el segundo cap de este fic. Me alegra que les haya gustado, ya irán viendo qué clase de complicaciones surgen, y estoy segura de que los enredos les atraparán jajaja.**

**Espero que les agrade el cap 2.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capítulo 2: Propuesta**

Parecía perderse en la oscuridad y profundidad de su mirada, jamás había sentido algo parecido antes, con ninguna mujer de las que había tenido en su cama, pero ahora no era capaz de dejarla ir, no podía soltarla, solamente ansiaba tener más tiempo a esa hermosa mujer entre sus brazos, observando esa dulzura e inocencia que emanaba.

—E… Etto… señor… –Matsuri no sabía que le pasaba, pero no tenía deseos de alejarse de ese hombre, nunca alguien la había sostenido entre sus brazos de esa manera y mucho menos le había provocado tal nerviosismo. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y sus mejillas se comenzaban a sonrojar.

—¡Gaara! –la voz de Ino buscándolo pareció traerlo de regreso a la realidad, aunque esos segundos fueron eternos para ambos.

—Perdone señorita –se disculpó el pelirrojo, soltándola finalmente. Miró los vidrios en el suelo y luego a la joven —. No fue mi intención empujarla, no la vi.

—N-no se preocupe señor… y-yo lo recojo… –la castaña se agachó torpemente y comenzó a recoger los vidrios rotos, pero sin querer se cortó el dedo con uno de ellos, así que comenzó a sangrar —. Auch, duele…

—¿Está bien? –preguntó Gaara agachándose junto a ella para revisar su mano, la cual tomó suavemente, haciendo que ella se volviera a sonrojar.

—Gaara al fin te encuentro –el ceño del pelirrojo se frunció al oír la voz de su nova justo en su espalda. Matsuri retiró su mano con rapidez y él se puso de pie, dándole la espalda para encarar a Ino —. Mi amor. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ino, sólo estaba ayudando a una chica que empujé sin querer y… –Gaara se dio la vuelta para señalar a la joven que supuestamente debía estar en el suelo recogiendo los vidrios rotos, pero al mirar se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba, se había llevado los vidrios y se había marchado sin que él lo notara —. _No puede ser… ¿Dónde está?_

—Qué bueno que eres tan caballeroso amor –dijo la rubia tomándole de la mano, dándose cuenta de que él no dejaba de buscar algo con la mirada, pero prefirió no preguntar y comenzó a jalarlo con ella.

Gaara por su parte parecía muy inquieto, no podía dejar que ella se le esfumara así de fácil, justo cuando acababa de encontrar a la mujer perfecta para la campaña, porque ella tenía todo lo que a las demás les faltaba; no podía perderla.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri dejó la bandeja con los vidrios sobre una mesa de la cocina y se apoyó de espalda contra una pared. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su respiración agitada, al igual que su corazón que daba violentos golpes dentro de su pecho.

Se llevó una mano al corazón, sintiéndolo. Jamás le había pasado algo así con nadie, pero tener tan cerca a ese hombre había sido demasiado sorpresivo para ella.

—¿Q-Que me pasa? –soltó una pequeña sonrisa y trató de calmarse. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era regresar y disculparse apropiadamente con ese señor, ya que además había sido muy descortés de su parte salir corriendo cuando él trataba de ayudarle.

Se fijó entonces en su dedo cortado y sacó una curita de su bolsillo, para así acabar con el problema de inmediato, después de todo esas cosas le pasaban con frecuencia, así que más le valía estar preparada.

—¿Matsuri? –le llamó su amiga Sari al notarla medio alterada. La chica de ojos negros le miró y Sari pudo ver algo extraño en ella, nunca la había visto con esa expresión, estaba demasiado sonrojada —. ¿Te pasó algo?

—N-no, n-nada Sari –aseguró la nerviosa chica, sonriendo fingidamente pues no podía dejar de sentirse inquieta.

—Oh, te cortaste. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sari al notar el dedo de su amiga, pero Matsuri asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que todo estaba bien, que no había de que preocuparse.

—Yo… tengo que regresar a la fiesta, oh pero primero voy a limpiar esto –Matsuri se marchó apresurada a lavar la bandeja manchada con el vodka que había caído, para después tirar todos los vidrios al basurero.

Sari sólo la miró e hizo un gesto de no entender, para después regresar a la fiesta a ofrecer los tragos de cóctel.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Ino. ¿Dónde demonios me has traído? –cuestionó Gaara con el ceño fruncido, al notar que ya no estaban en la fiesta, sino en una lujosa habitación, pues la recepción se celebraba en un hotel cinco estrellas.

La rubia cerró la puerta con una tarjeta llave y sin más, se acercó a su novio, abrazándolo tiernamente.

—No tienes nada que hacer allá, y hace tiempo que no estamos juntos ¿No te parece un buen momento? –preguntó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, el cual estaba muy molesto.

—Claro que no me lo parece, estamos en una reunión y no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías –Gaara la apartó sin nada de delicadeza, dándose cuenta de la expresión de tristeza que aparecía en el rostro de su novia. Siempre era demasiado frío con ella, la trataba como si fuese un verdadero estorbo, casi nunca le hacía caso, pero sabía que si su padre no le veía con una novia dejaría de confiar en él y en que era una buena opción para recibir la presidencia de la empresa.

Era verdad que sólo salía con Ino porque quería agradar a su padre, porque el padre de Ino era un hombre muy respetado y de buena familia, lo que la hacía la candidata ideal para él, pero a fin de cuentas Ino no era una mala chica, sólo algo fastidiosa.

—De acuerdo Gaara, perdona por mi imprudencia… –dijo Ino, bajando la mirada con mucha tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

—No… lo siento, no debí decir eso –el pelirrojo volvió a abrazarla, aunque se disculpaba de muy mala gana, era lo que más le convenía, porque su vida era y siempre había sido un montón de hechos calculados, por su padre y por su tío, era por eso que a veces deseaba escapar de la rutina, viviendo aquellas aventuras que nunca lo llevaban a nada, con esas mujeres que no eran capaces de mover una sola fibra de sentimiento en él, solamente eran placer carnal, de eso jamás había pasado.

Besó a Ino en los labios, de forma apasionada y muy intensa, haciéndole ver que de verdad deseaba estar con ella, pero en el fondo Ino era también una más, tal vez la más importante, pero una más al fin y al cabo, porque no sentía amor por ella, no era capaz de amar a nadie, sin embargo en el momento en que cerró sus ojos, por un segundo la imagen de cierta persona apareció en su mente. Sus ojos negros, su mirada inocente y su cabello castaño… cuando la vio no le provocó ese deseo irrefrenable de llevarla a su cama –como comúnmente sucedía- sino que inmediatamente pensó en lo frágil que lucía.

¿Qué idiotez era esa?

—Gaara ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ino al notar que su novio parecía desconectado, pensando en alguna cosa que no le permitía poner toda su atención en ella.

—No es nada Ino –aseguró él, tratando de mostrar esa débil sonrisa, que por supuesto era tan falsa como su amor por ella —. ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, ya es hora de que te dedique un poco de tiempo.

Levantó a la chica entre sus brazos y con cuidado la arrojó sobre la cama. Se recostó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla apasionadamente, olvidando de una vez esa dulce imagen que de cierta forma le atormentaba.

Ahora era tiempo de pensar en sí mismo y en lo que le convenía.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Maldición –masculló Kankuro con el ceño fruncido. Acababa de ver hace unos minutos como Gaara e Ino se alejaban juntos a un lugar más apartado, lo que le enfurecía demasiado. Después de lo que había pasado con ella pensó que al menos las cosas cambiarían un poco, pero no, todo seguía igual, a pesar de haberle demostrado sus sentimientos, de hacerle ver que podía amarla como no lo hacía Gaara, aún así ella prefería a su hermano menor antes que a él, y se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se levantó enojado de la silla en donde estaba y quiso dar una vuelta por el lugar a ver si lograba distraerse, pues estaba cansado ya de seguir pensando en lo mismo, de creer que la persona que amaba le haría caso, cuando estaba totalmente ciega por el insensible de su hermano.

—¿Puedes arrojar esta agua afuera? Está sucia y no la necesitamos aquí –pidió de favor la jefa a Sari, quien asintió contenta y se encaminó hacia el jardín del enorme hotel.

La cubeta estaba algo pesada, así que no esperó hasta llegar al centro, sino que apenas cruzó la puerta lanzó el contenido, sin darse cuenta de que frente a ella pasaba una persona, quien quedó totalmente empapado.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se puso totalmente roja de la vergüenza, mientras veía como ese hombre se encolerizaba.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa niña tonta?! –exclamó furioso el castaño, su ropa y su cabello estaban arruinados y todo gracias a esa torpe chica que estaba parada en frente de él, mirándole con asombro.

—¡P-perdóneme señor! –se disculpó totalmente apenada, haciendo una leve reverencia mientras él arqueaba una ceja.

—¿Qué te perdone? –repitió Kankuro con incredulidad. No solía ser descortés con las personas, aún si no eran de su clase social, pero estaba tan malditamente cabreado que no encontró mejor solución que descargar toda su ira en esa muchacha —. ¡¿Quieres que te perdone?! ¡No eres más que una torpe e inútil! ¡Has arruinado mi carísimo traje!

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró ¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo para insultarla de esa manera? El ser un hombre con dinero no le daba el derecho de tratarla como a una basura, no se lo iba a permitir, claro que no.

—Perdone usted, no sabía que esa cosa con aspecto de chuchería fuese tan caro, de haberlo sabido no lo hubiera mojado, pero como está para la basura…

—¿Q-qué has dicho? –una venita se marcó en la sien de Kankuro, esa chica acababa de insultar su ropa de diseñador, diciendo que estaba como para la basura ¡Eso no iba a perdonárselo! —. Eres una impertinente, insolente ¿Dónde te enseñaron modales?

—Al parecer en el mismo lugar que a usted –respondió altiva, cogiendo la cubeta y dándose la vuelta para marcharse, dejando a Kankuro enfurecido a más no poder, aunque sabía que no volvería a ver a esa chica, simplemente había detestado su presencia.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri buscaba por toda la fiesta a ese chico pelirrojo con quien se había tropezado, pero llevaba rato en eso y no lo encontraba, tal vez ya se había ido.

—Rayos, seguro quedé como una idiota… –se lamentó soltando un suspiro. Se sentía avergonzada por haber actuado como una tonta en frente de él y de verdad quería disculparse y arreglar las cosas, pero si él no estaba era imposible, además posiblemente no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

Se dio la media vuelta para regresar a la cocina y se encontró de frente con ese chico rubio de hace rato, el cual le sonreía alegremente.

—Eh… –ella no sabía que decir, se sorprendió mucho al verlo y estaba un poco desconcertada.

—Disculpa, te seguí porque se te cayó esto –dijo Naruto, entregándole un pequeño pañuelo de color rosa, de una tela muy suave. Matsuri lo miró con sorpresa y recibió aquel objeto, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento lo perdió, pero estaba feliz de recuperarlo.

—Gracias –fue todo lo que dijo, bajando la mirada. No entendía por qué, pero ese joven le causaba una impresión muy agradable, lo sentía muy cercano a pesar de que sólo sabía su nombre y que lo acababa de conocer.

—Oye, por cierto, me llamo Naruto –él se presentó con esa sonrisa brillante que le caracterizaba. No lo entendía, pero quería conocerla, desde que la había visto había sentido esa necesidad de tenerla cerca, pero no como a cualquier mujer —. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—M-Matsuri –respondió la castaña, sonriendo dulcemente sin darse cuenta de la mirada anonadada que ponía Naruto, porque al oír su nombre había quedado verdaderamente absorto.

—_Matsuri… igual que… igual que…_

—¡Matsuri! –una voz femenina interrumpió los pensamientos del chico, mientras que la mencionada se daba la vuelta para mirar a su mejor amiga. Ella se veía molesta y no entendió muy bien por qué, pero prefirió preguntar luego.

—Disculpe, Naruto-san, pero me tengo que ir –sin más, Matsuri salió corriendo, y Naruto aún seguía perdido observándola, porque oír ese nombre después de tanto tiempo le hizo sentir herido, le hizo recordar ese tormentoso día de hace ya varios años.

—Naruto –Shion apareció tras él, tenía el rostro enfadado y era obvio que ya se quería marchar, así lo entendió Naruto, quien enseguida sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de eso que lo atormentaba.

—Shion. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya quieres irte?

—Hasta que por fin te das cuenta, sabes que odio estas tonterías –la rubia se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, mientras Naruto sólo la miraba algo fastidiado. Cuando la conoció era fantástica, dulce y alegre, no entendía en qué momento se había convertido en ese ogro amargado. Pero aún así la quería.

—Será mejor que la lleve a casa, Shion sólo debe estar en sus días o algo, ya se le pasará –trató de ser optimista en sus pensamientos, pero por más que lo intentaba las cosas ya no estaban funcionando con ella.

Sakura salió del baño y enseguida se puso a buscar con la mirada a alguien conocido, pero tanto Ino como Gaara habían desaparecido hace rato, así que se sentía un poco perdida.

—Rayos, lo mejor será que me vaya –comenzó a caminar buscando la salida, sin embargo se encontró con ese joven que había conocido ésta noche, el cual le había llamado demasiado la atención —. Sasuke.

—¿Has visto a Gaara? –preguntó él, pues desde hace rato que buscaba a su amigo, después de hablar con Naruto Gaara se le había perdido. Sakura negó con la cabeza, poniéndose un poco nerviosa al oír el nombre del pelirrojo, siempre le pasaba eso cuando alguien se acercaba a su mayor secreto. Esa sórdida relación que mantenía con Gaara era increíblemente placentera, pero a veces las cosas se le salían de control, porque sentía envidia de Ino, a pesar de ser constantemente engañada por él, era la única que podía llamarse su novia y Sakura lo deseaba, no quería ser por siempre "la otra" que debía ser suya a escondidas.

—Creo que… se ha ido por ahí con Ino –Sasuke pudo ver un inexplicable dolor reflejado en sus ojos, algo que le interesó, pues parecía que a ella le hería hablar de Ino y Gaara ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de él? ¿Y por qué esa idea no le agradaba?

—Ya veo… –el azabache miró hacia los costados, notando que la gente aún parecía muy entretenida con esa fiesta —. Dime algo… ¿Sabes bailar?

—¿Eh? –Sakura lo miró confusa, pero terminó por asentir con la cabeza. Observó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del Uchiha, quien le ofreció su mano.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza? –preguntó al mismo tiempo que la música cambiaba a una lenta. Las luces de colores iluminaron toda la pista y las parejas se abrazaban para ir al ritmo. Sakura estrechó la mano masculina que se le ofrecía y ambos caminaron hasta la pista. Él la tomó por la cintura y ella apoyó la mano en su hombro, y mirándose a los ojos, comenzaron a bailar.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica de ojos jade, porque en ese momento, mientras observaba fijamente los ojos azabaches, no pensaba en Gaara.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Se sentó sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía triste, aunque siempre aparentaba estar alegre, la verdad era que no podía soportar el dolor que le daba el saber que Naruto jamás le haría caso, porque estaba con esa mujer tan malvada, que se comportaba como si fuera una gran reina o algo así.

—Naruto-kun… –susurró, dejándose caer de espaldas. Desde que era una niña había sentido una gran admiración por él, cuando le veía luchando por ser reconocido por sus compañeros, cuando estudiaba duramente para sacar buenas calificaciones, pero cuando crecieron y se volvieron adolescentes, entonces se dio cuenta de que poco a poco esa admiración se convertía en amor.

Hoy había sido invitada a la reunión esa, especialmente por Naruto, pero no había querido asistir porque no quería verlo al lado de esa mujer, abrazándola, besándola, jamás podría soportar algo como eso.

—Soy una tonta… ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Amo tanto a Naruto-kun… –soltó un suspiro de resignación, porque sabía que lo único que podía hacer, aunque sonara imposible, era olvidarse de él para siempre.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri y Sari caminaban hacia sus casas, ya era muy tarde, cerca de las tres de la mañana, pero habían ganado un buen dinero y les serviría para pasar algunas necesidades.

—Así que Karin-san se ha ido donde su novio –comentaba Matsuri, pues le pareció raro que su amiga no se regresara junto con ellas, así que Sari le dijo eso —. Oye, y a todo esto… ¿Por qué te ves tan enojada?

—Es que no sabes, conocí a un tipo horrible –respondió la ojigris muy enfadada aún, después de todo no podía soportar todas las estupideces que le dijo ese hombre, no merecía siquiera que lo recordara, pero no podía olvidarlo por más que tratara.

—Pero no debe ser para tanto Sari –le dijo Matsuri en tono de broma, tratando de animarla, aunque no parecía conseguirlo. Por otro lado Sari la notó un poco extraña, así que no se quiso quedar con la curiosidad.

—¿Y a ti que te pasó? ¿Es que acaso conociste a alguien también?

Matsuri enseguida se sonrojó, recordando la mirada tan penetrante que tenía ese pelirrojo, que la dejó hipnotizada con verla tan sólo unos segundos.

—B-bueno… ¿Te acuerdas del chico que… casi nos atropella el otro día?

—Oh sí, el pelirrojo sexy ¿Qué pasa con él? –la chica de orbes negras se sonrojó aún más al oír lo que pensaba Sari de él, pues coincidía totalmente y eso la avergonzaba, nunca había pensado así de un hombre, jamás había sentido esa atracción por otra persona.

—Es que… lo vi en la fiesta… y… y… –bajó la mirada, de verdad estaba apenada —. Estuvimos abrazados.

—¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó Sari totalmente sorprendida, porque Matsuri nunca le había contado algo así, y menos tan sonrojada —. ¡Matsuri, nunca pensé que fueras tan rápida!

—E-espera… no es lo que crees –se excusó rápidamente, pues seguramente Sari estaba pensando que había pasado algo entre ella y ese chico —. L-lo que pasó fue un accidente, estaba a punto de caer y él me sostuvo entre sus brazos… y era tan fuerte, sus ojos eran hermosos…

—Matsuri… ¿Él te ha gustado? –interrogó Sari riendo pícaramente, mientras Matsuri sólo bajaba la mirada, sin saber que decir.

Hasta ahora ningún hombre le había gustado, a lo más le parecían guapos, pero ese pelirrojo le pareció mucho más que eso.

—N-no sé, era muy guapo pero… no lo conozco, y no creo que lo vuelva a ver.

Sari sólo suspiró, no quería decirle nada a Matsuri, pero era muy obvio que ese chico le había gustado, aunque tenía toda la razón, no lo conocía y muy probable era que nunca más lo volviera a ver, después de todo si estaba en esa fiesta debía ser alguien de mucho dinero y ellas jamás podrían aspirar a salir de ese inmundo barrio.

—Tienes razón, por muy guapo que estuviera, lo mejor es que te olvides de ese hombre.

Matsuri asintió, sin entender por qué esa idea no le agradaba para nada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ella dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, mientras él acariciaba su espalda desnuda sin muchos ánimos. El largo cabello rubio estaba esparcido por todo el colchón y su cuerpo era cubierto por las sábanas de seda rosada.

Gaara cerró los ojos intentando dormir, así como lo hacía Ino, pero no lo conseguía, no se sentía cómodo al lado de ella porque cada vez que le hacía el amor era como estar prisionero. Maldita la hora en que se había amarrado a esa mujer, no quería ser de una sola, él era de un espíritu libre, pero debía aguantar esto solamente para que su padre le apreciara.

—Hmm –gruñó molesto, pues ese maldito insomnio otra vez le molestaba. Con cuidado se quitó a su novia de encima y se levantó de la cama. Estaba completamente desnudo, pero no se molestó en ponerse algo encima, simplemente caminó hacia el baño y se metió a la ducha, dando el agua fría a ver si con eso lograba relajarse un poco,

El sonido de la ducha despertó a la chica, quien lentamente abrió sus ojos para notar que estaba sola en la cama, en aquella oscura habitación.

—Gaara… –susurró con una sonrisa, porque estaba feliz de que él hubiera decidido quedarse a su lado, de que la hubiera amado como ella quería, deseaba creer que de verdad él la quería.

El agua le caía encima rápidamente, mientras él echaba hacia atrás sus hebras de cabello rojizo, con los ojos cerrados. Las gotas resbalaban por todo su cuerpo masculino, pero aún así no lograba sentirse completamente relajado, ya que una imagen no deseada había aparecido en sus pensamientos; se trataba de esa dulce jovencita.

—Maldición, me distraje… –le dio un pequeño golpe a la pared —. Tengo que buscarla, esa chica tenía la mirada que necesito, tengo que encontrarla cuanto antes.

Después de sus palabras apagó la llave del agua, se cubrió con una toalla y regresó a la habitación, encontrando a Ino –nuevamente- dormida. Se secó un poco el cuerpo y se puso su ropa interior para recostarse y tratar de dormir otra vez.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El día había llegado, y con él comenzaba nuevamente el trabajo. En la empresa Suna estaban todos corriendo de un lado para el otro, ya sólo quedaban dos días para que vinieran los clientes a observar cual era la propuesta de la empresa para su campaña y aún no tenían a la modelo, todo por el capricho del vicepresidente.

—Están todos enloquecidos, y es toda tu culpa Gaara ¿Por qué demonios no pones a Ino y acabamos con esto?

—Ya te dije que no, Kankuro –Gaara respondió fríamente, ya la actitud de su hermano le estaba colmando la paciencia, siempre se habían llevado bien ¿Pero qué manía le había dado para con Ino? No dejaba de insistir en que ella debía ser la imagen —. No es necesario seguir buscando, ya tengo la persona indicada.

—¿Ah sí, y donde está?

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua, maldita sea, se estaba confiando demasiado y aún no sabía en donde carajos estaba esa muchacha, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, era un idiota.

—Ya la traeré, iré por ella ahora –le dio la espalda a Kankuro y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, como fuera debía hallarla, y sabía por dónde empezar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El auto deportivo, rojo y descapotable se detuvo justo en frente de la empresa Suna Fashionist. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver sus largas y contorneadas piernas, terminadas en dos zapatos de tacón de color rojo fuego, como su alma.

La mujer bajó lentamente, cubriendo sus hermosos ojos azul verdoso con un par de anteojos de sol negros. Su figura no dejaba nada a la imaginación, perfectas curvas, enfundadas en un traje de ejecutiva del mismo color que sus zapatos, casi llamaba a la lujuria con su sola sonrisa, eso sentían los hombres al verla pasar; a la reina de Suna.

—Bienvenida a esta, su empresa, Temari-sama –el guardia de seguridad le hizo una reverencia, al igual que todos los hombres que estaban en el primer piso, parecían esclavos ante su emperatriz.

Ella simplemente sonreía y seguía caminando, haciendo que todos la observaran embobados. Le gustaba esa sensación de poder, de saber que todos se derretían con sólo mirarla, que podía conquistar al hombre que quisiera con sólo parpadear.

Siempre había sido muy decidida, toda una luchadora, pues cuando algo no le parecía ella simplemente se oponía y lo enfrentaba. Era ruda, pero dócil a la vez, como debe ser una verdadera mujer, sabía cuando sacar las garras y en qué momento debía esconderlas, según su punto de vista, ella estaba preparada para todo, podía con lo que sea, y con quien sea.

Había tenido bastantes novios, amores pocos. Su hombre perfecto siempre había sido aquel que fuera guapo, alto, mayor que ella y por sobre todas las cosas, de igual o mayor fortuna que la suya, jamás se fijaría en un muerto de hambre, no era su estilo andar con gente que le causara lástima.

—Temari –la puerta del ascensor se abrió, dejando ver a su hermano menor, Gaara. Él era tres años menor, por tanto ella contaba ahora con veintisiete años, era una perfecta mujer soltera y sin compromisos, que podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera; estar sola era lo mejor que podía haber.

—Gaara, ¿ibas a alguna parte? –preguntó sonriente, después de todo, aunque ahora fuese un frío y serio empresario, Gaara siempre sería su hermanito pequeño, ese niño que corría alegre por los pasillos de la casa cuando jugaban a las escondidas con su madre.

—Así es, acompáñame, no quiero ir solo o me aburriré –respondió pasándola de largo, prácticamente le acababa de ordenar que fuera con él. ¿Y qué más daba? Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, por algo había venido a distraerse a la empresa, ya que no solía venir a menudo como sus dos hermanos.

—De acuerdo, yo te llevo hermanito –dijo alegre, devolviéndose en sus pasos para regresar a su vehículo, que por suerte aún no había sido estacionado por el aparcador.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Esto es para ti mamá –dijo alegremente, ofreciendo todo, absolutamente todo lo que había ganado en ese pequeño trabajo de anoche.

Ella la miró con sorpresa, pero devolvió los billetes a las manos de su hija, negando con la cabeza.

—No Matsuri, ese dinero es tuyo, tú lo ganaste.

—Pero lo gané para ti mamá, para que puedas usarlo –ella lo volvió a ofrecer a su madre, pero ésta nuevamente lo rechazó, no le parecía correcto todo lo que hacía Matsuri por ella, sacrificaba su juventud, sus sueños, todo por ayudarla, para comprarle las caras medicinas que necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

—Es tuyo Matsuri, por favor, aunque sea sólo una vez, úsalo en ti, compra algo para ti, no pienses en mí hija, yo ya he tenido bastante, quiero que tú lo disfrutes –la joven simplemente le miró con algo de tristeza, bajando la mirada.

—Mamá… –no insistió más, se guardó el dinero en su pequeño morral y se resignó a intentar convencer a su madre. Volvió a sonreír y salió de la casa, iría a buscar a su amiga para dar una vuelta juntas, pero al estar fuera se encontró con otra persona —. Hola, Shikamaru-kun.

—Ah, hola Matsuri. ¿Qué haces? –le saludó el perezoso chico, aunque en realidad ese era sólo su aspecto exterior, y era verdad que le gustaba pasársela durmiendo, o recostado viendo las nubes, pero también se esforzaba en terminar su carrera de arquitectura en la universidad, lo que realmente le había costado mucho, pero por fin ya estaba en su último año.

—Nada, sólo iba por Sari, ¿la has visto?

—Creo que estaba cerca del parque –respondió el joven Nara, que regresó luego de ello a su labor, reparar el viejo auto que usaba para movilizarse. Algunos podían decir que era un cacharro, pero para él era su tesoro, tuvo que ahorrar durante años para poder comprarlo, lo malo era que al igual que su dueño, ese vehículo era un holgazán y constantemente el motor fallaba, por eso lo debía reparar cada semana.

—Gracias –fue todo lo que dijo Matsuri antes de alejarse. A pesar de todo estaba alegre, la luz de sus ojos y de su sonrisa no era tan fácil de apagar, y menos después de lo que había pasado anoche. Era la primera vez que sentía ese calor tan especial recorrerle todo el cuerpo, había sido tan lindo, aunque fue sólo un segundo, estar en los brazos de ese chico fue lo máximo.

Llevaba puesto un corto vestido de color verde claro, con flores blancas estampadas por toda la tela, haciendo que luciera muy jovial y alegre, así como era ella.

—Qué lindo día, presiento que algo bueno sucederá.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto estaba algo distraído, no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica que había conocido anoche en la fiesta, porque ella llevaba el mismo nombre que su pequeña hermana perdida.

—Naruto. ¿Qué te pasa? –la voz de su padre pareció despertarlo. Quiso contarle lo que sucedía, que había conocido a una chica que se llamaba como su hermanita, pero tal vez eso sólo perturbaría a su padre y no lo creía necesario, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

—No es nada papá –respondió sonriente, porque siempre usaba esa sonrisa para salir de las situaciones difíciles o incómodas, lo había aprendido de ese chico tan raro que tomaba las fotografías; Sai.

—Bueno hijo, estaba pensando… ¿No crees que sería buena idea poner a Hinata-chan como modelo de la próxima campaña? Yo creo que quedaría muy bien –comentó Minato, sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que aquejaba a su hijo, seguramente era algo relacionado con Shion.

—Claro papá, sabes que Hinata es estupenda en su trabajo, y es muy bonita…

—Oh sí, muy bonita… ¿No es cierto Naruto? –el hombre miró a al rubio menor con picardía, haciendo que él se pusiera algo nervioso. Para Naruto, Hinata siempre había sido una mujer hermosa, pero era sólo su amiga, no entendía que ganaba su padre con hacer esas insinuaciones.

—Ya te dije que sí –respondió seriamente. Se volteó y decidió dar una vuelta por la empresa, encontrándose de frente con esa joven que hace unos segundos era el tema de su conversación —. Oh, hola Hinata.

—Buenos días, Naruto-kun –sonrió la joven Hyûga, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. El celular del rubio comenzó a sonar y ella supo enseguida de quien se trataba, lo que no le gustó nada, estaba cansada de que cada vez que ella y Naruto hablaban, llamara esa mujer.

—¿Bueno? ¿Sucede algo Shion? –contestó Naruto, sin embargo a los pocos segundos su ceño se frunció, no le agradaba el tono que tenía su novia, se notaba que nuevamente estaba de mal humor —. Lo siento, pero no puedo –cerró los ojos y se alejó el aparato del oído, al parecer Shion acababa de gritar —. Le prometí a… –miró a la persona que tenía en frente —. A Hinata que la acompañaría a un lugar, así que lo siento –terminó la llamada sin esperar respuesta, mientras Hinata le miraba sorprendida.

—¿Acompañarme a un lugar? –cuestionó sin entender.

—Perdona, hoy está insoportable y no tuve otra excusa –se disculpó el rubio apenado, llevándose una mano detrás de su nuca y sonriendo. Hinata bajó la mirada, era obvio que Naruto la usaría sólo como un pretexto, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ella sentía —. Oye, pero ya que no tenemos nada que hacer. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado? Conozco una fuente de sodas nueva y es muy buena.

—¿De verdad? –por un momento se sintió esperanzada, sentía que Naruto le estaba proponiendo una cita, aunque no era cierto del todo —. Con mucho gusto acepto.

El rubio sólo sonrió, Hinata le agradaba mucho.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ino entró a la oficina de su novio, pero él no estaba ahí. Miró con tristeza al suelo y se volteó, encontrándose con Kankuro, que acababa de entrar después de ella.

—Gaara se ha largado –dijo como si nada, mirando el asiento vacío de la oficina de su hermano, el vicepresidente. No podía negarlo, sentía envidia de Gaara, pero no lo odiaba, simplemente era un sentimiento de rabia hacia sí mismo, por no poder ser como él, por no tener lo que tenía él.

—¿A dónde ha ido? –preguntó la rubia, mirando hacia su costado. No era capaz de ver a Kankuro a la cara, no después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Le había rechazado muchas veces, pero finalmente no se pudo resistir, esa noche el dolor era demasiado.

—A que ni siquiera lo piensas, crees que tu amado Gaara se rendirá y te terminará por dar la campaña, pero ahora mismo se ha ido en la búsqueda de la que según él, es la chica perfecta, y esa persona no eres tú –lo dijo con la única intensión de herirla, de hacerle ver una vez más lo poco que a Gaara le importaba, lo dolido que se sentía él por tener que ser un simple plato de segunda mesa en su vida, cuando sabía perfectamente que si se decidía a darle una oportunidad, él la haría realmente feliz, no como Gaara.

—¿Gaara ha hecho eso? –cuestionó con tristeza. ¿Por qué no podía lograr que Gaara la amara? ¿Qué debía hacer para conseguir su cariño? Él no hacía más que mentirle.

—No quiero repetir lo mismo de siempre, pero entiéndelo, Gaara no te ama, y nunca lo hará, él es mi hermano y lo conozco, él no ama a nadie más que a sí mismo, Gaara jamás amará a una mujer de verdad, sólo jugará con ellas –Ino no pudo soportar sus palabras y se lanzó a sus brazos para evitar que continuara hablando, pero también para consolarse a sí misma.

—Para por favor, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo lo amo, no importa lo que él haga, no importa cuánto me haga sufrir, lo amo –decía afligida, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del castaño.

—Y tú entiende que nunca serás feliz con él, que sólo vas a sufrir, en cambio yo… yo te haré feliz… –dijo convencido, captando la atención de ella. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y de pronto la distancia entre sus rostros desapareció, se besaban lentamente, pero algo era vacío en aquella unión por despecho, los corazones no latían de la forma en que lo hacen cuando se está con la persona amada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sakura salía del hospital después de un pequeño turno. Aún no se acoplaba al cien por ciento en su trabajo, pues era sólo una alumna en práctica, pero le gustaba mucho estar ahí, después de todo era la carrera que había elegido.

—Gaara no me ha llamado… –susurró viendo la pantalla de su celular con decepción. Cuando no estaban juntos le extrañaba, no sabía si eso que sentía era verdaderamente amor, pero le hacía daño saber que era sólo su amante.

Cuando todo comenzó la culpa le mataba, el hecho de saber que estaba teniendo ese tipo de relación con el novio de su mejor amiga, pero no fue capaz de detenerse, Gaara la llevaba hasta el punto de la locura, una locura de la cual no podía escapar por más que quisiera.

Muchas veces había tratado de terminar con esa situación, de decirle a Gaara que no estaba bien lo que hacían, que engañar a Ino de esa manera era muy descarado de parte de ambos, pero cada vez que él la besaba, cada vez que con sus manos la acariciaba y cada vez que él la hacía suya, se arrepentía y sucumbía como una idiota.

¿Eso era amor?

No sabía en realidad, tal vez era sólo deseo, pero un deseo demasiado fuerte.

Subió a su auto y encendió el motor, tenía que encontrar algo en lo cual distraerse hasta la próxima llamada de Gaara. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a una fuente de sodas a tomarse algo, seguro un rico helado o una malteada le calmaría.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Oh, que calor siento –se dijo mirando al cielo. Se pasó una mano por su frente, secándose el sudor, fue entonces que miró hacia el frente, encontrándose con algo que en verdad le venía como anillo al dedo, la nueva fuente de sodas de la ciudad; Paradise.

Delineó una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios y se acercó, aunque le sorprendió ver a cierta persona bajando de un auto, era nada más y nada menos que su antiguo amigo de la infancia, quien venía con una hermosa chica, por cierto.

—Oh, Sasuke –el rubio también le divisó, así que se le acercó alegremente, mientras que Hinata observaba confundida la escena, sin embargo después de observar más detenidamente a esa persona le pudo reconocer.

—Uchiha-san… –susurró sorprendida, no pensó que lo volvería a ver nunca más en su vida, sin embargo ahí estaba, más guapo que nunca, pero igual de arrogante.

—Hola Naruto, ¿y tú eres? –interrogó mirando a Hinata, la verdad era que se le hacía conocida, pero no recordaba de donde, ya después de diez años le costaba bastante reconocer a las personas que desde un principio jamás llamaron su atención.

—¿No lo has notado? Es Hinata, Hinata Hyûga –intervino Naruto, sin darse cuenta que los ojos de Sasuke se abrían enormemente por la sorpresa ¿Esa hermosa mujer era la tímida enana de Hinata Hyûga? Esa niña oscura y solitaria a la cual nadie notaba. Vaya, por algo decían que el tiempo no pasaba en vano.

—Estás muy diferente Hinata, no pareces la misma –dijo sin poder apartar su mirada, lo que recordaba de ella era una niña muy introvertida y nada atractiva, pero ahora era todo lo contrario, al menos físicamente.

—G-gracias, Uchiha-san –dijo tímidamente, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Naruto observó esa escena con algo de molestia, ellos dos no dejaban de mirarse y eso le incomodaba, se suponía que Hinata había venido aquí con él y no con Sasuke.

—Bueno, vamos a sentarnos Hinata –miró a Sasuke y trató de disimular su pequeña ira, después de todo no tenía razones para enojarse, Hinata no era más que su amiga —. Tú también puedes venir Sasuke.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa al aire libre y pidieron un helado de copa de varios sabores.

—De verdad, mamá no me dejó darle el dinero, pero de todas formas le compré sus medicinas, y aproveché de comprarme unos zapatos que combinan con mi vestido nuevo con lo que sobró –comentaba una alegre Matsuri a su mejor amiga, quien escuchaba atentamente.

—Pues yo usé el dinero para comprar los materiales que necesitaba, por fin podré ir a la universidad –dijo Sari, con una enorme sonrisa, reflejando lo feliz que estaba por lograr al fin ese sueño, poder entrar a la universidad a estudiar diseño —. Estoy muy feliz Matsuri.

—Me alegro por ti, ojalá yo pudiera ir a la universidad también… –Matsuri bajó la mirada, ella sabía que mientras tuviera que comprar esas caras medicinas, jamás podría cumplir su sueño de ir a la universidad, el dinero que necesitaba era demasiado como para poder pagarlo.

Las dos se sentaron en una mesa, justo al lado de donde estaban Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata.

—Vamos, no te desanimes Matsuri, que sé que tú también podrás hacerlo algún día –le alentó Sari, sin darse cuenta de que alguien escuchaba sus palabras.

Cuando escuchó ese nombre Naruto se volteó inmediatamente, no podía evitarlo, oír el nombre de su hermana era como un tabú, le recordaba a ese día horrible.

—¿Matsuri-chan? –le llamó. La castaña se volteó hacia un costado y pudo ver al simpático joven rubio que anoche le había devuelto su pañuelo. Sonrió con agrado al darse cuenta de ello, no entendía por qué él le parecía tan agradable.

—Naruto-san –saludó muy animada, aunque ninguno de los que estaban con ellos entendía de donde se conocían, ni mucho menos por qué se sonreían de esa manera, pero había algo extraño en el ambiente cuando ellos dos se miraban.

—Hey, Matsuri, ¿quién es él? –le susurró Sari, aunque no hacía ningún esfuerzo por disimular su curiosidad.

—Sólo somos conocidos –fue el mismo Naruto quien se encargó de responder, sin quitar su sonrisa. Era cierto que sólo oír ese nombre le hacía recordar ese gran dolor, pero cuando veía a Matsuri se sentía alegre, porque recordaba los momentos junto a su hermanita. Le gustaría tanto poder estar a su lado ahora, seguro ellas tendrían más o menos la misma edad.

—Así es, nos conocimos ayer en la fiesta, Naruto-san fue muy amable conmigo –lo secundó la castaña.

Hinata se sintió molesta, no le gustaba la forma en que Naruto y esa chica se veían, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—No entiendo, ¿por qué buscas a esta muchacha? –preguntó Temari, mirando una fotografía que había en unos papeles que tenía en las manos. Era el currículo de Matsuri, Gaara no era para nada un idiota y había ido directamente a hablar con la gente que habían contratado para el evento, con ellos consiguió una copia de ese documento, que contenía la fotografía, el nombre y la dirección de su musa.

—¿Es que no la ves? Ella es perfecta, mira sus ojos, quiero que sea mi modelo –hablaba sin dejar de ver al frente, pues iba conduciendo el auto de su hermana. Temari lo miró con cierta sorpresa, Gaara parecía hablar de esa chica con una extraña aura a su alrededor.

—Ya veo… –no pudo decir nada más, justo en ese momento el automóvil se detuvo frente a una casa bastante pobre, en un barrio no muy bueno. Gaara bajó del auto, sin prestarle mucha atención a Temari, la cual se quedó algo ofendida —. Hey, Gaara, al menos despídete.

—Temari, iré a hablar con ella, si quieres puedes darte una vuelta mientras tanto –avisó sin hacer caso al reclamo de su hermana. Caminó hasta el frente de la calle y tocó la puerta de la casa.

Mientras tanto, Temari se quedó mirando el lugar con desprecio, ese barrio era bastante corriente para su gusto y no le gustaba estar ahí, pero sin duda lo peor de todo el lugar era esa chatarra que estaba estacionada en frente de su automóvil ¿Cómo alguien podía salir a la calle con eso?

—Dios, pero que porquería –dijo con gracia, realmente era lastimero, seguramente el dueño era un pobre vagabundo. Se salió de su coche y se paró al lado de la "_cosa_", como acababa de bautizarlo. Le miró con ganas de carcajearse y le dio una patada —. Esto es patético, que ridículo –soltó otra patada contra el vehículo, sin darse cuenta que debajo había alguien, arreglando el motor, y al oír como ella lo pateaba e insultaba, se sintió furioso.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios le sucede?! –exclamó enojadísimo Shikamaru, saliendo de donde se encontraba. Tenía toda la cara manchada de negro, así que al verlo Temari no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse.

—¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Una especie de mono parlante?

Shikamaru por su parte la quedó mirando sorprendido, nunca había visto una mujer como ella antes, era demasiado hermosa, pero se notaba que estaba a otro nivel.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sai, el fotógrafo de Konoha, estaba caminando hacia la empresa, mientras guardaba un montón de cosas en un maletín café, que llevaba colgado sobre el cuello, junto a su preciada cámara negra.

—Maldita sea, llego tarde –se decía apurado.

Ino iba por la calle, después de lo que pasó con Kankuro en la oficina de su novio, había salido corriendo, y había estado caminando todo ese tiempo por las calles, tratando de quitarse la sensación de culpa que tenía.

—Soy una tonta, no debí caer otra vez, Kankuro no merece que yo le haga tanto daño, y no quiero engañar a Gaara, me hace sentir tan mal… –bajó la mirada, sin detener sus pasos. No estaba prestando atención a nada, sólo a sus pensamientos.

Dicen que en una esquina convergen muchas cosas, encuentros destinados, o tal vez sólo fuesen casualidades de la vida, pero en aquel instante no sólo se cruzaron dos miradas, sino dos vidas que hasta ahora no conocían la existencia de la otra.

La chica tropezó debido al gran taco de su zapato rosado, cayendo en los brazos de un joven, quien la atrapó para que no cayera al suelo.

Y sus ojos se quedaron viendo fijamente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri y Sari caminaban hacia la casa de la primera, la cual aún no dejaba de sentirse contenta debido al encuentro con ese chico Naruto. Sari iba pensando en las cosas que tenía que comprar, pero al ver hacia uno de los costados pudo ver algo que la sorprendió.

—Mira eso, una mujer hermosa está… ¿Discutiendo con Shikamaru? Vaya, tal parece que van a ganártelo –dijo Sari, tratando de molestar a Matsuri, pero ella no le prestó atención, porque se había quedado como paralizada al ver a la persona que estaba parada en frente de su casa.

Él la observó, había alcanzado a golpear sólo unas veces antes de que apareciera la persona que tanto buscaba, Matsuri estaba frente a sus ojos y era tal y como lo pensaba, ella seguía siendo perfecta ante sus ojos, la quería, anhelaba tenerla en esa campaña, no había nadie más para él que pudiera hacerlo, se lo decía su instinto.

—Es… es él… –susurró la castaña, sin poder creer que ese príncipe estaba frente a su puerta. ¿Qué significaba esto? Justo cuando creyó que ya jamás lo volvería a ver, cuando se había resignado a mantenerlo en su mente tan sólo como un recuerdo, él acudía a ella de esta manera.

Gaara sonrió, caminando hacia Matsuri lentamente. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, la miró fija e intensamente, con esos ojos que parecían ver a través de todo, provocando que ella se sonrojara de manera adorable.

—Matsuri –pronunció.

—¿Cómo es que… sabe mi nombre?

—Eso no importa, sólo vine aquí porque te necesito, necesito que vengas conmigo –Matsuri no dejaba de verlo, sin comprender que era lo que él quería de ella —. Mi nombre es Sabaku No Gaara, vicepresidente de la empresa Suna Fashionist, y quiero que tú… seas mi modelo.

Los ojos de Matsuri se abrieron con sorpresa ¿Ella modelo?

¿Acaso esto era una broma?

Continuara…

Avance:

Matsuri no puede creer lo que le está pasando, ese hombre que ha hecho latir su corazón como nadie le ha propuesto ser una modelo, y pagarle muy bien, es simplemente una oportunidad que no puede desperdiciar. Ino y Sai comienzan a conocerse después del curioso encuentro. Sari acompaña a Matsuri a la famosa empresa, en donde se encuentra con un ser indeseado. Temari discute con Shikamaru, descubriendo que él es exactamente todo eso que odia. Gaara se siente feliz de haber encontrado al fin a su inspiración, sin embargo, pronto se dará cuenta de que no sólo la buscó por la campaña. Hinata y Sasuke comienzan a llevarse bien, lo que sin saber por qué, molesta a Naruto. Y el tío de Gaara hace su primera aparición.

Próximo capítulo: Tú, mi inspiración.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Creen que esto se pueda poner más enredado? (Claro que sí)**

**No tengo que decir, así me despido. Nos leemos.**

**¡Bye! **


	3. Tú, mi inspiración

**¡Hola!**

**Hola hola, ¿cómo andan por acá?**

**Bueno, les traigo conti de este fic, espero que les guste. Y ya saben que este fic es un enredo, como si fuera una novela, así que no quiero leer que está muy, muy enredado jajajaja.**

**En fin, gracias por sus reviews, les dedico este cap a todas ustedes ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino no habría tanto relleno.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capítulo 3: Tú, mi inspiración**

—¿C-cómo? –cuestionó la castaña sorprendida, sin poder creerse aquella loca y extraña petición, nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que alguien le propondría ser una modelo. No tenía idea de qué responder, tal vez solamente había oído mal.

—Hey, Matsuri –Sari le pegó un leve codazo para hacerla despertar, su amiga tenía que reaccionar y decirle algo a ese bombón de chico, que le estaba proponiendo el sueño de cualquier mujer; convertirse una modelo —. Matsuri, responde a lo que te acaban de decir.

—E-es que… –ella aún no sabía qué responder, estaba demasiado confundida, pero entonces Gaara fue quien habló; tenía que convencerla.

—Escucha, sé que esto puede parecerte muy extraño, que un tipo que ni siquiera conoces viene a tu casa y te dice que te quiere como su modelo, pero… desde que te vi no he dejado de pensar en ti –Matsuri se sonrojó completamente al oírle, porque a ella le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en él, eso nunca le había sucedido antes y le confundía —. Tus ojos, tu rostro, y sobre todo esa mirada, son lo que he estado buscando para una importante campaña, nadie me convencía hasta que te vi.

Ella bajó la mirada por un momento, se había dado cuenta de que él no pensaba en ella de la misma forma que lo hacía su persona, solamente la buscaba porque la quería como modelo… ¿Pero por qué ella? Si no tenía nada de especial.

—Por favor, Matsuri –Gaara no estaba acostumbrado a rogar para que le cumplieran algo, a él sólo le bastaba con dar una orden, pero con ella era diferente, esa joven no tenía nada que ver con las personas que él podía manejar a su antojo, estaba fuera de su círculo, y es cierto que no era más que una jovencita de barrio, pero le parecía diferente al resto, no sabía por qué —. Te pagaré muy bien si aceptas, te harás muy famosa, dime que accedes.

Matsuri lo miró algo sorprendida ¿Dijo que le pagaría muy bien? Ella no era avariciosa, jamás le había importado tener dinero a manos llenas, pero ahora necesitaba desesperadamente un trabajo, no podía vivir del aire, y requería comprar las medicinas para su mamá, sino la perdería, se quedaría sola.

—Y-yo… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –finalmente lo miró, notando el brillo de felicidad en los ojos aguamarina, porque por fin la tenía, al fin lograría llevar a cabo la campaña y sería la mejor que hubiera hecho en su vida, con ella llegaría a la cima.

—Gracias, sólo debes venir conmigo a la agencia, allá te explicaré lo que debes hacer, ven por favor –sin pensarlo, tomó la suave mano de Matsuri para jalarla. La chica se sonrojó, sintiendo una extraña corriente eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Gaara sintió lo mismo, era la primera vez que el sólo contacto con la piel de una mujer le ponía tan inquieto ¿Qué demonios era eso?

—H-Hey, espérame Matsuri –dijo Sari, siguiéndole el paso a su amiga, porque se había quedado un poco lela al ver a Gaara, ella solía quedarse mirando a los hombres guapos mucho rato, sin embargo lo que acababa de pasar ahí la dejó también desconcertada.

Mientras ellos tres se acercaban al auto, Temari discutía con un totalmente desarreglado Shikamaru.

—Para que lo sepas, esta chatarra como le llamas es mía y no permito que nadie la patee –espetó enojado el chico Nara, aunque la sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de aquella rubia no hacía más que exasperarlo, en verdad era molesta.

—Perdón, es que la confundí con un pedazo de basura, y pensé que debía llevarlo al basurero y no dejarlo en la calle –se burló ella, casi no podía contenerse al ver la cara del chico totalmente manchada de aceite de motor.

—Es suficiente, quien quiera que seas, lárgate de aquí, una señorita de tu clase no debería estar en un barrio como este –dijo con el ceño fruncido. Temari estaba a punto de responderle, pero en ese instante llegó su hermano, trayendo de la mano a esa joven. La miró por algunos segundos, era la misma de la foto. Por un momento la imaginó haciendo aquella campaña, posando para las fotos, con esa sonrisa y ese rostro de ingenuidad, tal como decía Gaara, no había alguien mejor para el trabajo, esa muchacha era perfecta para ello.

—Gaara, veo que estás listo, entonces vámonos –ignoró por completo a Shikamaru, sin embargo una pequeña risita le hizo voltear.

—Shikamaru-kun. ¿Por qué traes esa cara? –preguntó la dulce castaña. Gaara se quedó embobado cuando la vio reír de esa manera, era tan linda… —. Te hemos dicho Sari y yo que te consigas otro auto.

—Déjame en paz enana problemática. ¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas con estos tipos? –Shikamaru miró fijamente al chico pelirrojo que tomaba la mano de su amiga, notando ese gesto y poniendo mala cara. Matsuri se dio cuenta de ello y rápidamente soltó la mano de Gaara, avergonzada —. ¿Le dijiste a tu madre que saldrías?

—No, pero por favor no le digas nada, yo volveré pronto –aseguró la castaña, juntando sus dos manos en un gesto de plegaria. Shikamaru miró a Sari y ésta asintió con la cabeza, asegurando que todo estaría bien, que ella vigilaría. Ambos conocían a la perfección a Matsuri y sabían que a veces pecaba de ingenua, creía demasiado en todas las personas, pero es que a ella misma se le hacía difícil dudar de las palabras de ese pelirrojo, parecía tan seguro de sí mismo.

—De acuerdo –accedió el Nara al fin, mirando por un momento a esa hermosa rubia que le había caído como una patada en el estómago —. Pero no te demores.

Matsuri asintió, sonriendo dulcemente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Después de estacionarse, se bajó muy sonriente, el día estaba muy bonito y el sol brillaba bastante, perfecto para una malteada, por eso se encontraba en la nueva fuente de sodas de la ciudad, sin embargo no sabía que ahí había otras personas, gente que no le agradaría mucho ver, aunque no todos.

—Y entonces Naruto –habló Sasuke, mirando al rubio, que aún seguía contento por su encuentro con la jovencita que llevaba el nombre de su hermanita —. ¿Por qué te pones tan feliz de ver a esa chica?

—Por nada en especial, sólo me parece simpática –nadie lo sabía, ninguno de los amigos de Naruto conocía el triste pasado que hasta ahora lo atormentaba. Nunca lo había comentado con nadie, no planeaba causarles lástima, que le dijeran lo mal que se sentían por él, por haber perdido a dos seres queridos el mismo día, era por eso que siempre había guardado silencio respecto a ese tema, pero aunque fuera de esa manera nunca lograba olvidarlo, nunca lo haría.

—_¿Será que… a Naruto-kun le gusta esa chica? Ni siquiera a su novia la ha mirado de esa manera _–pensó Hinata con tristeza, bajando la mirada, sin atreverse a soltar una sola palabra, no entendía como Naruto podía tener ojos para cualquier mujer, menos ella.

—Es muy bonita, más que tu novia, la que me presentaste –opinó el joven Uchiha, aunque debía admitir una cosa y eso era que desde que había vuelto a Japón, no había visto a una chica que le llamara más la atención que aquella hermosa ojijade de anoche, con la cual bailó y sintió que se perdía en un sueño.

—No digas eso, mi novia no tiene nada que ver –dijo Naruto algo enfadado, frunciendo el ceño. Volteó el rostro y sus ojos se abrieron levemente al notar la figura de una mujer acercarse al lugar, aunque no los había visto. Anoche le había ignorado, aún le causaba dolor su imagen, cada vez que la veía y pensaba en que estaba con él —. Sakura-chan…

Sasuke se volteó al oír ese nombre, divisando a la misma persona que Naruto observaba atentamente, no entendía por qué se conocían, pero no le gustaba la forma de verla de Naruto, parecía que había un tema pendiente entre ellos, algo que había sucedido y que había dejado heridas abiertas, las cuales aún no sanaban.

—Naruto… –murmuró la peli rosa al posar sus ojos jade sobre esa persona. Aún se sentía mal por él, anoche le había evitado y no habían tenido que estar cerca por mucho tiempo, cuando el rubio había saludado a Sasuke ella se alejó, pero ahora no había forma de huir. Sabía que ella y Gaara habían roto el corazón de Naruto, lo entendía perfectamente. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ya las cosas estaban hechas.

De pronto se fijó en la persona que estaba sentada al lado de Naruto, era ese chico azabache, el que anoche, cuando bailó con ella, le hizo no pensar en quien siempre le atormentaba; Uchiha Sasuke. Sin saber por qué, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Es una bruja, una bruja horriblemente bella –masculló, tirando sobre el lavamanos la pañoleta totalmente manchada de negro. Su rostro aún tenía manchas de aceite, pero al menos ya se podía apreciar su rostro como en verdad era —. Ella me llamó mono parlanchín. ¡Mono parlanchín! –frunció el ceño, repitiendo furioso las últimas palabras —. Bruja… bruja problemática…

Shikamaru se alejó del espejo, comenzando a quitarse su remera de color caqui, dejando su torso desnudo. Abrió la llave de la ducha, soltó su coleta, permitiendo que su cabello negro cayera hasta sus hombros, y luego suspiró con cierta flojera.

—Mierda, tendré que ducharme –dijo aburridamente, comenzando a quitarse el botón del pantalón.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Detuvo el auto frente a la empresa, aunque esta vez no podría lucirse como hace rato, pues no venía sola, sino con su hermano y esas dos chicas. Todavía no dejaba de pensar en el molesto e idiota tipo que conoció en ese barrio de pobretones, era obvio que el orgullo de ese tarado era más grande que su billetera, cosa que le causaba demasiada gracia.

—Wow… –Matsuri miraba sorprendida el edificio de Suna Fashionist, era realmente una construcción impresionante y ella tendría el privilegio de estar ahí dentro. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron tiernamente cuando el Sabaku rozó sus dedos, quería llamar su atención para hacerla despertar.

—Vamos dentro, te mostraré lo que harás –fue todo lo que dijo, aunque se mostró frío esta vez, ya no le hablaba como hace un rato, cuando rogaba por qué ella aceptara su propuesta.

Sari no había querido separarse de Matsuri en ningún momento, quería cuidarla, porque sabía que su mejor amiga era una tonta sin remedio, era tan inocente respecto a lo que le rodeaba, no como ella, que aunque no era una gran experta, había vivido más cosas que Matsuri.

Kankuro estaba furioso, hace más de dos horas que Gaara se había largado con la excusa de que traería a la chica que según él, era la indicada para el comercial, pero el muy idiota aún no se aparecía, seguramente se había escapado por ahí con una de sus golfas, para seguir engañando a Ino como siempre, porque era eso lo único que motivaba a su hermanito, el acostarse con muchas mujeres sin importarle lo que sentían ellas, sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de su novia cada vez que la dejaba plantada para irse con otra.

—Maldita sea –masculló, enfadado, porque nuevamente estaba afectado por lo sucedido con Ino, porque estaba tan estúpidamente enamorado de esa mujer que sería capaz de lo que fuera por ella, incluso mantenerse callado para verla feliz con el descorazonado de su hermano. Era una realidad tan cruel, pensar que aún sabiendo que Gaara no la amaba, que le era infiel, Ino era feliz a su lado, pero no de la forma en que ella quería —. Puta madre. ¿A qué hora se piensa aparecer Gaara? –se dio una vuelta en sus talones, chasqueando la lengua justo cuando el ascensor se abrió, dejando ver una peculiar figura que lo sorprendió —. ¿Tú?

—¿Usted? –secundó la joven castaña, y justo detrás de ella apareció el que hace algunos segundos era objeto de los improperios del Sabaku de en medio. Gaara estaba tan serio como siempre, tan frío como de costumbre, con esa actitud altanera que sólo él poseía. Miró a Kankuro con autosuficiencia, haciendo un gesto con su rostro mientras mostraba a la chica que traía consigo.

Tal como pasó con Temari cuando la vio, Kankuro se sintió extrañamente satisfecho, desde el momento en que la vio supo que ella era exactamente lo que Gaara tantas veces le dijo que buscaba, estaba rodeada por un halo de dulzura tan particular; la hacía ver adorable.

—¿Ella es, Gaara? –pasó de la mirada de Sari, la cual se sintió ofendida. ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto para ignorarla? Aunque después se detuvo en otro punto. ¿Qué eran ellos exactamente?

Gaara asintió con la cabeza, volteándose hacia Matsuri. La hizo pasar hacia el piso de la presidencia, en donde los demás empleados corrían para todos lados con prisa.

—Matsuri, no te la presenté antes, pero esta mujer es mi hermana mayor, Temari, y este que ves aquí es mi hermano Kankuro, también mayor que yo –dijo como si nada, para él presentar a sus hermanos era como un procedimiento de rutina, tan común y sin importancia —. Chicos, ella es… la persona que quiero para la campaña, nadie más, nadie.

—Hmp, no está mal, pero sigo pensando que Ino podría haberlo hecho –habló el castaño, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado. No podía evitarlo, cuando Gaara desplazaba a Ino de esa manera él mismo se sentía ofendido.

Gaara ignoró el comentario, Kankuro lo estaba sacando de sus casillas con tanta Ino de un lado para el otro, es más, hasta podría jurar que su hermanito tenía más de algún sentimiento guardado por la rubia, pero vamos, Kankuro era exactamente igual a él en ese sentido, él tampoco se enamorada de las mujeres con las que salía, o eso era lo que pensaba.

—Matsuri, ven conmigo, te presentaré a los demás, hay que comenzar cuanto antes.

—S-sí –respondió la chica, quien ni siquiera entendía exactamente qué demonios hacía en este lugar, al principio le pareció una broma, luego un sueño, más tarde lo vio como una posibilidad de ayudar a su madre, pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar, no entendía que rayos estaba pasando.

Seguía a Gaara por unos pasillos, hasta llegar a una especie de estudio, ahí había mucha gente que trabajaba en las luces y el fondo estrellado que había en un gran cartel. Matsuri miró todo aquello con impresión, pero era algo muy bonito, un gran trabajo en equipo.

—Escuchen todos –el vicepresidente llamó la atención de todos los presentes, mostrando ese siempre serio porte varonil, tan sobrio y recatado, que nada tenía que ver con su faceta escondida, la de un perfecto casanova. Miró a la joven que aún se mostraba un poco nerviosa, pues todos habían comenzado a verla de forma inquisidora —. Ella es Matsuri, será la modelo de esta campaña, desde ahora trabajará con nosotros –esta vez dirigió sus ojos hacia una chica que estaba algo escondida, tenía el cabello castaño y lo llevaba recogido en dos chonguitos, mientras sus ojos eran color chocolate —. Tenten, por favor ayúdala con el vestuario y el maquillaje.

—Sí señor Gaara –respondió la joven, acercándose a la desconcertada Matsuri para guiarla hacia el salón de vestuario y maquillaje —, Ven por aquí, vamos –sonrió, dándole más confianza a la novata.

—Hey, es bonita, aunque parece algo corriente –comentó el fotógrafo de la agencia, un chico alto, castaño y de ojos del mismo color. Tenía dos marcas rojas sobre las mejillas, y su mirada era bastante salvaje.

—No te pago por hablar –dijo Gaara, mirándole fríamente, de verdad lograba intimidar a las personas cuando les veía de esa forma, por lo que Kiba sólo asintió con la cabeza, echándose unos pasos para atrás.

Sari por su parte miraba todo con sorpresa, nunca había entrado a un lugar así, era impresionante todo lo que había.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás sorprendida, niña? –la mencionada se volteó con expresión de enojo, divisando a ese arrogante sujeto que anoche la había sacado de sus casillas. Ese tal Kankuro no era más que un idiota, no negaba que era bastante guapo, pero nada comparado con el hermano, que ese sí que estaba para infartar a cualquier chica —. ¿Por qué me ves así? –cuestionó Kankuro, arqueando una ceja.

—No tengo por qué responderle, señor –sin más, la castaña le hizo un desprecio y decidió ir al lugar en donde había visto que se llevaron a Matsuri, al final no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no sabía que podía verse así de linda sólo con un poco de maquillaje. Sin duda el color más hermoso era el que estaba sobre sus ojos, un violeta claro, brillante y que la hacía lucir muy llamativa, le daba un toque especial a sus ojos negros.

—Vaya, que linda eres –le dijo Tenten sonriendo, terminando de retocarla. Se alejó un poco, mientras una chica terminaba de peinar a Matsuri, amarando su cabello en un tomate alto, dejando sólo un par de mechones adelante —. Ahora habrá que elegir tu vestuario.

—Y-yo, la verdad no entiendo que hago aquí, no sé cómo se hacen estas cosas… estoy nerviosa –confesó con las mejillas sonrojada y bajando la mirada, cosa que a Tenten le pareció muy adorable, se notaba que era una chica muy dulce.

—No te preocupes, por ahora sólo será una sección de fotos, ya que el comercial se hará cuando se presente el cliente, pero lo único que debes hacer es ser natural, sonríe, no te intimides –le aconsejó de buena manera, cosa que Matsuri verdaderamente agradeció, se veía que esa joven era muy amable.

—Gracias, Tenten-san.

—Sólo llámame Tenten, así me dicen todos –dijo animada, alzando su mano y levantando en ella el pequeño pincel de maquillaje.

—De acuerdo, Tenten –sonrió Matsuri.

Sari mientras tanto estaba al lado del colgador del vestuario, observando todas esas hermosas prendas, eran realmente carísimas y con mucho estilo, no como los trapos que tenía en casa.

—Qué envidia, ojalá yo pudiera vestirme así –dijo soltando un suspiro. Vio como unas chicas se acercaban apresuradas y tomaban un par de cosas, para luego correr a entregarle las prendas a Matsuri. Ella sonrió al ver a su amiga, se veía realmente bonita, le daba gusto por ella, de verdad necesitaba urgente una entrada de dinero y esto había venido como caído del cielo, aunque aún no se sentía muy confiada, todo estaba resultando demasiado bonito como para ser real.

—Debes ponerte esto Matsuri y luego ya sales para que comiencen con las fotos. ¿De acuerdo?

Matsuri asintió ante lo que le acababa de decir Tenten, así que se dirigió a un probador que había, pues le daba vergüenza cambiarse en frente de tanas personas, aunque fueran todas mujeres.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ino regresaba a la empresa con el rostro algo desconcertado, desde que se había cruzado con ese chico en la calle se sentía así, nunca antes se había perdido por tanto tiempo en la mirada de nadie, ni siquiera en la de Gaara, pues él nunca la veía a los ojos, no con esa intensidad.

—_Disculpe, gracias por sostenerme –dijo la rubia, tratando de apoyarse mejor en sus talones para sostenerse y alejarse así del chico, el cual la miraba fascinado, le daba esa impresión de haber conocido a alguien que admiraba._

—_No fue nada, lo hice con gusto –respondió Sai, aún sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Tomó entre sus manos la cámara negra que colgaba de su cuello y la apuntó hacia la chica, tomándole una foto y dejándola sorprendida —. Perdón, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de fotografiar a una modelo tan famosa y hermosa como tú, Ino-san._

—_Sabes mi nombre… –susurró Ino, sintiéndose halagada ante las palabras que acababa de recibir de parte del chico —. Ya veo, eres fotógrafo._

—_Tomo fotos de modelos, pero siempre había querido tomar una de ti, eres preciosa –soltó una sonrisa, una extraña sonrisa, como si no sintiera realmente lo que decía, lo que la desconcertó a la joven —. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya porque estoy retrasado, ha sido un gusto, Ino-san._

—_Adiós –dijo la rubia viéndole alejarse, aunque en ese momento recordó que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre —. ¡E-espera! –pero no sirvió de nada, él ya se había ido._

Soltó un suspiro, al tiempo que el ascensor que había tomado se abría en el piso correspondiente. Entró con una sonrisa, porque siempre que veía a su amado novio debía disimular que estaba bien, para que Gaara no se diera cuenta de cuánto la lastimaba con su indiferencia.

—Gaara –le habló, extendiendo su mano. El pelirrojo sólo la miró, sin decirle nada y volvió su vista hacia su hermano mayor, prácticamente ignorándola.

—Ya te lo dije Kankuro, yo sé lo que hago.

El castaño frunció el ceño ante la terquedad de su hermano menor, no soportaba que Gaara se creyera el único con derecho de opinar, que pensara que todo el mundo giraba en torno a él. Maldita sea, odiaba esta actitud de arrogante que siempre se cargaba encima, como si fuese mejor que todos los demás.

—¿Acaso crees que una novata como esa podrá hacerlo mejor que cualquier modelo experimentada?

—No me cuestiones, ya he tomado una decisión –respondió furioso, harto de los reclamos de Kankuro, quien decidió no quedarse en silencio.

—Tú no eres el único que tiene derecho a opinar sobre esta empresa, te recuerdo que es de nuestro padre y tanto Temari como yo tenemos voz y voto –recriminó en verdad ofendido el castaño, sin embargo a Gaara le provocó tanta gracia, Kankuro venía a decir que sus opiniones eran importantes, cuando siempre le dejaban toda la responsabilidad a él, porque no eran capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Sonrió con burla, de brazos cruzados y sin mirarle.

—No me hagas reír, su voz y voto vale tanto como un grano de arena.

Kankuro estaba a punto de reclamar una vez más, pero algo le llamó la atención en ese momento. La chica que había traído Gaara, hacía su aparición, ya totalmente arreglada para las fotos; y lucía hermosa.

Ino la observó con sorpresa. ¿Por qué esa niña traía puesto el vestuario para la campaña del maquillaje? Fue ahí que lo recordó, cuando Kankuro le dijo que Gaara traería a otra mujer para encargarse de ello. Se sintió desplazada y herida. ¿Por qué rayos Gaara debía ser tan cruel? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que él la quisiera de verdad?

—Matsuri –aquel nombre escapó de los labios del frío pelirrojo, cortando los pensamientos de todos los demás. Jamás le habían visto con esa mirada, con ese brillo tan inmenso en sus ojos, nadie entendía que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento, pero lo que fuera era algo nuevo —. Pasa por aquí, vamos a comenzar cuanto antes.

—S-sí –respondió la joven avergonzada. Llevaba puesto un vestido floreado, en su mayoría celeste con flores amarillas y rosadas. Tenía todo el aspecto de una chica en una tarde de playa, pero sin duda lo que le daba ese toque mágico era el brillo de sus ojos y el dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas. Gaara estaba simplemente encantado con su belleza, cuando el fotógrafo comenzó con las fotos, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante lo fácil que se le hizo posar para ellas, a pesar de estar avergonzada, salía muy natural y encantadora.

—_Lo sabía, sabía que ella sería perfecta, jamás me equivoco_ –pensó el pelirrojo, mirando de reojo a Kankuro, con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro —. _Te gané, idiota_ –siguió viendo a la chica después de eso. Cada vez que Matsuri hacía un gesto le llamaba la atención, era cierto que la belleza de ella no era del tipo despampanante como le gustaba a él, lejos de verla como a una futura presa, veía verdadero talento en su persona, así como la oportunidad de conseguir mucho a su lado, pero no era como con las demás mujeres, que sólo le provocaban llevarlas a la cama.

Matsuri era demasiado dulce como para eso.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Naruto, por favor no me mires de esa manera –dijo la chica de cabello rosado, mostrándose verdaderamente dolida. Estaba sentada al lado de Naruto y tanto Sasuke como Hinata se habían marchado por su cuenta, pues notaron que estos dos necesitaban hablar —. Yo sé que lo que hice estuvo mal –bajó la mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos —. Perdóname.

—¿Qué te perdone? ¿De verdad me estás pidiendo que te perdone? –cuestionó Naruto, mirándola con mucha ira, tanta que no era capaz de contenerla —. Tú no mereces siquiera mí tiempo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? Tú y él…

—Lo sient.o ¿De acuerdo? Es sólo que… ¿A quién queremos engañar? Lo nuestro no estaba funcionando y lo sabes, y entonces Gaara estaba ahí… y…

—Y ustedes me engañaron –Naruto se volteó enfadado, dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa. No había tenido esta conversación con Sakura desde que terminaron —. Lo entiendo de Gaara, él es muy vengativo y jamás me perdonó que esa chica se fijara en mí y no en él, pero tú… creí que me amabas –se puso de pie de un momento a otro, apretando sus puños —. Nunca me dijiste que las cosas estaban mal, y además… él es el novio de tu mejor amiga.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡¿Crees que no me hace sentir mal?! –exclamó Sakura, saliéndose de sus cabales, pues había soportado demasiado el trato déspota de Naruto, aunque sabía bien que lo merecía.

El rubio se volteó levemente y la miró sobre el hombro, con cierto desprecio.

—Si aún sigues con él, es obvio que no –y después de sus palabras se alejó. Ya había dejado el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa, así que no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, no perdería su tiempo con alguien que no lo valía.

Por su parte, Sakura sólo bajó la mirada, intentando no llorar, porque Naruto tenía razón, si realmente le importara su amistad con Ino no seguiría siendo la amante de Gaara. Si verdaderamente le importaba un poco su propia dignidad ya lo habría dejado hace tiempo. Pero la verdad era que sí lo quería, que quería ser algo más que un plato de segunda mesa y que por ello podría perder para siempre a su mejor amiga. ¿Qué era mejor entonces? ¿Cómo elegir entre dos cosas tan importantes? Porque inevitablemente, al escoger a uno perdería al otro.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ambos iban callados, en un total silencio que no se veía interrumpido por nada, sólo se podían oír sus pasos y el ruido que hacían las demás personas al pasar. Ninguno tenía un buen tema de conversación, así que lo mejor era no decir nada.

—Y entonces… ¿Eres modelo en la empresa de Naruto? –interrogó de pronto el Uchiha, a lo que la joven de ojos perla dio un salto un tanto asustada, pues no esperaba que él le fuese a hablar, es más, pensó que era demasiado incluso que él se ofreciera a acompañarla a la empresa mientras Naruto y Sakura hablaban.

—Eh… s-sí, lo soy desde hace unos meses.

Sasuke la miraba de reojo, en verdad no podía creer aún que se tratara de Hinata Hyûga, cuando dejó de verla era apenas una niña que no pasaba de los once años, pero ahora era toda una mujer, y qué mujer.

—Me parece increíble que hayas crecido tanto, aunque ya hayan pasado diez años –Hinata le miró con sus grandes ojos perlados, pero enseguida desvió la mirada apenada.

—Oh, pero usted se conserva muy bien, Uchiha-san, es casi igual que antes.

—Eso no es muy alentador. ¿Crees que sigo siendo un crío? –cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, parándose en frente de Hinata y mirándola fijamente. La chica se sonrojó por completo, negando con la cabeza rápidamente.

—N-no es lo que quise decir, p-por favor perdóneme, Uchiha-san… –trató de disculparse apenada, pero en cambio lo único que sucedió fue que escuchó una pequeña risita. Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke, se estaba riendo de ella porque acababa de tomarle el pelo, por lo que hizo un puchero —. Eso no ha sido gracioso, de verdad pensé que estaba enojado.

—Era sólo una broma, pero –Sasuke se le acercó, posando su dedo índice sobre la frente de la joven, que lo miraba sorprendida, sobre todo cuando él se le acercó más, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre sus rostros. ¿Acaso iba a besarla? Pero no, sólo se detuvo a unos centímetros —. Me enojaré si sigues tratándome de usted.

Después de eso se alejó, dándose la media vuelta, sin mirar a la chica, que sentía su corazón muy acelerado, pues que un chico tan guapo se le acercara de esa manera era vergonzoso.

—Bueno, ya hemos llegado, así que me voy –alzó su mano derecha en son de despedida, mientras caminaba —. Nos vemos otro día.

Hinata no dijo nada, simplemente soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia el interior. Era cierto que estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero vamos, tampoco era ciega como para no ver a otros hombres, sobre todo si eran así de guapos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Minato terminó de firmar unos documentos importantes, estaba esperando a que regresara su hijo del almuerzo, pero Naruto se estaba tardando lo suyo al parecer.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a estirar sus brazos, tanto tiempo sentado hacía estragos con su espalda, así que necesitaba relajarse un poco. Fue cuando notó la fotografía de su familia sobre uno de los estantes, no le gustaba verla muy a menudo, pero de vez en cuando distraía su mirada en esas dos mujeres, o más bien la mujer y la bebé.

Kushina era la única mujer en toda su vida a la que había amado, a pesar de haber tenido muchas otras novias, nunca sintió aquello tan fuerte por alguien más, la extrañaba aún después de diecinueve años, no podía vivir sin ella. Esa mujer le había dado lo más valioso; dos hijos que adoraba con todo su ser, pero había perdido a uno de ellos al igual que a su amada esposa. Su bebé, sólo pudo tenerla un año a su lado, era su alegría.

Cuando ella nació fue como un rayo de luz a su vida, tenía los ojos de su madre, esa mujer que luchó incansablemente para mantenerlo, para hacer de él un hombre de bien. Su pequeña Matsuri era la luz de sus ojos. Cómo anhelaba haberla visto crecer, haberla llevado a la escuela, oírle decir papá, pero nada de eso pudo ocurrir, porque tuvo que suceder ese maldito accidente que acabó con la vida de las dos.

Había escogido su nombre porque nació justo en esa época, en la de los festivales, con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo en su mirada, casi como el de los fuegos artificiales.

—Kushina… Matsuri… –susurró con tristeza, aún no podía olvidarlo, aún le dolía demasiado la muerte de ellas dos.

De pronto alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Naruto, quien no traía buena cara, se veía un poco abatido.

—¿Qué pasó, Naruto? –preguntó, alejándose de la fotografía familiar para que su hijo no se diera cuenta de que había estado deprimiéndose otra vez, sin embargo Naruto no pareció percatarse de ello, estaba como ido.

—He hablado con Sakura –fue todo lo que dijo, pero bastó para que Minato lo entendiera, sabía a la perfección que Sakura había hecho mucho daño a Naruto, que ella era una de las razones por las que Gaara y Naruto dejaron de ser amigos, para convertirse en los peores enemigos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Eso es todo por hoy–se escuchó la voz de Gaara, quien miraba atentamente la cámara digital que le había entregado Kiba, en donde estaban las fotos recién tomadas de Matsuri. No podía creerlo, esas fotos simplemente le encantaban, no había palabras para describir lo que sintió al mirarlas, pues cada una de ellas era como la había soñado —. _Ella es hermosa, de verdad lo es_ –sin percatarse, echó un vistazo a la chica, la cual se acercaba a su amiga con una sonrisa.

Se quedó simplemente perdido en esa dulce sonrisa, sin poder apartar la mirada de ella ni un solo instante, hasta que la voz de alguien le distrajo.

—Gaara. ¿Se puede saber qué miras? –interrogó Ino con profunda molesta, no podía soportar la forma en que su novio veía a esa chica, que a su lado no era más que una mocosa cualquiera. ¿Cómo Gaara podía despreciarla por alguien como ella? —. ¿Acaso esa niñita te gusta?

—¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que te has puesto celosa, no seas ridícula –dijo en tono seco y frío, dejándola sola para irse hacia donde estaba Matsuri, pues quería hablar con ella —. Matsuri. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Ino se sintió desplazada, Gaara no se cansaba de hacerle esos desprecios, siempre, todas sus conversaciones terminaban igual.

—C-claro –fue la respuesta de la castaña, que al fijarse en la penetrante mirada aguamarina sobre su persona, se había sonrojado como un tomate, pues no podía evitar que la imponencia de Gaara la deslumbrara como nadie lo había hecho antes.

Los dos se alejaron, dirigiéndose a la oficina del vicepresidente, para luego cerrar la puerta.

Sari fue a seguirles, pero repentinamente fue jalada del brazo, haciendo que su cuerpo se pegara contra el de alguien más.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!

—Así que te llamas Sari, le escuché a tu amiga decirlo –dijo divertido el castaño, viendo la cara de sorpresa que tenía la chica. Ella trató de zafarse, pero Kankuro en verdad tenía fuerza y le estaba doliendo un poco su agarre.

—Suélteme, me duele. ¿Qué acaso no sabe tratar a una dama? –reclamó enfadada, cerrando un ojo por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, mas Kankuro sólo le miró sínicamente.

—¿Y en donde está la dama que no la veo?

La chica le miró indignada y con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír, sentía el incontrolable deseo de volverse una asesina psicópata y machacarlo contra el suelo, ese era el peor insulto que había recibido en su vida, que alguien ignorara que era una dama.

—¡Estúpido! ¡¿Qué le pasa?! –exclamó, comenzando a forcejear inútilmente, pues él no parecía dispuesto a soltarla.

Los gritos llamaron la atención de Ino, que observaba extrañada la escena. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Kankuro? Él jamás se comportaba así de prepotente y menos con una mujer.

Sin saber por qué, frunció el ceño con molestia, alejándose del lugar mientras daba fuertes taconeadas al piso. No le gustaba que Kankuro estuviera tan "coqueto" con otra, cuando se suponía que se desvivía de amor por ella.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Por favor, toma asiento –dijo con su voz seca, dura y autoritaria, que la hacía temblar como gelatina. Matsuri asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio del vicepresidente, quien no dejaba de mirarla con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba, poniendo aún más nerviosa a la chica —. Dime, Matsuri. ¿Estás trabajando en algo?

—N-no señor –respondió, sin atreverse a mirarlo, no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada a ese hombre tan imponente, el sólo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

—Ya veo –Gaara guardó silencio por un momento, desviando la mirada. No le gustaba eso que sentía cada vez que observaba a esa chica, era algo inexplicable, que se acrecentaba al notar el tierno sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas —. Bueno, y dime… ¿Te interesaría dedicarte a esto profesionalmente? Te pagaré muy bien, no sólo por esta campaña, sino por muchas más que hagas.

—¿Por qué… por qué yo? –se atrevió a cuestionar la castaña, dudosa realmente de la capacidad que tenía, nunca se había considerado bonita, pero ahora ese hombre tan apuesto le ofrecía ser una modelo, no lo podía creer.

Gaara nuevamente se tardó en responder, analizando las palabras correctas que debía usar, hasta que las halló.

—Porque me gusta tu mirada –fue tan simple y determinante que no necesitó decir nada más, ella sin embargo no quedó conforme, no creía que sólo su mirada fuese la responsable de convertirla en una modelo, pero para él así era, pues nunca antes había sentido ese llamado en otra persona, esa necesidad de tenerle cerca, de verle un futuro tan brillante como el que ahora imaginaba para Matsuri.

—Y-yo… –la chica nuevamente bajó la mirada, avergonzada —. Yo no sé si pueda hacerlo, p-pero acepto, en estos momentos necesito de un buen trabajo, y si se ha presentado esta oportunidad ha de ser por algo.

Gaara simplemente sonrió, convencido de que este era el principio de algo grande, algo muy grande.

—Eso me agrada, entonces bienvenida –dijo sereno, estirando su mano hacia la joven para cerrar el trato. Ella extendió la suya con timidez, estrechando suavemente su mano con la masculina de Gaara, provocando una extraña descarga eléctrica en los cuerpos de ambos, tanto así que súbitamente se alejaron, el contacto había sido demasiado inquietante para ambos —. Ven mañana y tendré listo tu contrato, por ahora puedes ir y cambiarte, le diré a Temari que te lleve a casa.

—Gracias, de verdad, no sabe… cuanto aprecio la oportunidad que me está dando –Matsuri se puso de pie, mostrando esa dulce sonrisa que la caracterizaba y que dejó –por un momento- hipnotizado al pelirrojo. Luego de eso ella salió de la oficina, mientras Gaara se llevaba una mano a su frente, tocando el tatuaje que tenía ahí.

No dijo nada, sólo siguió en silencio, recordando esa sonrisa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Descuida, les diré personalmente lo que has decidido, no te preocupes, Tadashi –el hombre de cabellera castaña clara, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, colgó la llamada y miró por la ventana del taxi en el que iba montado. Venía llegando de Paris, de una importante conferencia junto al esposo de su fallecida hermana, Sabaku No Tadashi, el padre de los hermanos Sabaku No.

Yashamaru, un hombre aparentemente de buen corazón, acababa de regresar a la ciudad de Tokio, con un brillante plan en mente, que comenzaría a partir de hoy. Muy pronto lo tendría todo, si las cosas iban como él las planeó, sus sobrinos y su cuñado, se quedarían en la calle, y él sería el único dueño de la gran fortuna de la familia.

—¿Estarás feliz de verme, querido sobrino? –se preguntó con una sonrisa, imaginando cómo lo engañaría igual que siempre, como se burlaría de Gaara.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ayako, la madre de Matsuri, estaba realmente preocupada, dando vueltas de un lado para el otro en la sala de su casa, mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez en donde estaría su hija, ya eran como las seis de la tarde y ella aún no regresaba, lo que la estaba preocupando de sobremanera.

De pronto oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, así que inmediatamente volteó hacia ese lugar, notando como su hija entraba a la casa. Le miró algo enojada.

—Matsuri. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Me tenías muy preocupada niña, Shikamaru me dijo que te habías ido con unas personas. ¿Qué no te he dicho que no debes irte con extraños? ¿Matsuri? –detuvo sus palabras y arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta de que la castaña no le estaba prestando atención, sino que se sentó en el sofá y se quedó mirando al techo, soltando un suspiro —. Hey. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Mamá. ¿Has sentido que de pronto todo se vuelve lindo y brillante? Eso me pasó a mí –ignoró por completo las preguntas de su madre, lo único que tenía en mente era la mirada de ese hombre, esos ojos aguamarina que la habían impactado. Nunca le había pasado antes, el pensar así en una persona, sin tomar en cuenta nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—A ver. ¿Estoy viendo ojitos de enamorada? –preguntó, sentándose al lado de Matsuri, quien le miró sonrojada y nerviosa.

—N-no sé, es sólo que… conocí a alguien y… ay ya no me molestes –dijo avergonzada, poniéndose de pie y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, el cual se sentía caliente. Soltó un suspiro y se fue corriendo a su habitación, mientras que Ayako sólo la observaba con algo de sorpresa.

—¿Quién lo diría? Mi pequeña Matsuri enamorada –sonrió levemente, aunque sentía algo de tristeza, tal vez ahora la perdería, pero esto era algo que tarde o temprano debía pasar, su Matsuri poco a poco desplegaría sus alas y volaría, muy lejos de ella.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sari se dejó caer sobre su cama con el ceño fruncido. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado hoy, Matsuri con ese nuevo trabajo y ella que se volvió a encontrar con ese tipo insoportable, que la había tratado como nadie lo había hecho antes.

—Que se joda, ni que fuera la gran cosa –se dijo, pero estaba realmente enojada y no entendía por qué. Nunca nadie le había sacado de sus casillas de esa manera y eso la estaba desesperando, ni que fuera para tanto que un idiota con ínfulas de rey del mundo se le viniera a plantar enfrente, pero aun así no lo podía soportar.

Soltó un suspiro, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, así que tomó su reproductor de música y se puso los audífonos, subiendo al máximo el volumen, era frustrante no poder olvidarse de ese idiota, muy frustrante.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata se puso su bolso al hombro, caminando hacia la salida de la empresa. Ya se hacía un poco tarde, aunque el sol apenas se estaba escondiendo en el cielo.

La chica, sin embargo, iba pensando en algo totalmente diferente, hoy mientras hablaba con Uchiha se había sentido muy extraña, realmente él le agradaba, aunque la había avergonzado a propósito.

—Hey, Hinata –de pronto sintió como si todo el mundo se le viniera encima al oír esa voz, se trataba de la persona más importante en su vida, aquel rubio dueño de su corazón, que la veía sólo como a una amiga.

—N-Naruto-kun. ¿Ya te vas? –preguntó bajando la mirada. Era extraño que Naruto se fuera tan temprano, ya que siempre se quedaba hasta que todos se iban, incluso después de su padre.

—Sí, es que tengo unas cosas que hacer, pero oye, si quieres puedo llevarte a casa. ¿No es lejos de aquí, cierto?

—N-no –la chica nuevamente tuvo que ver a otro lado, pues no era capaz, no se atrevía a ver esos ojos azules, capaces de hipnotizarla como si se tratase de un brujo o un mago —. Mi casa está muy cerca de aquí, más allá del parque de la ciudad.

—Perfecto, entonces te llevo, es que también voy por ahí.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun –susurró Hinata, soltando una pequeña y alegre sonrisa. Aunque Naruto no le hiciera caso, le alegraba su compañía, a pesar de ser sólo unos minutos, para ella eran suficientes.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara subió a su auto y cerró la puerta. Aún no dejaba de pensar en esa chica, se sentía como un idiota ¿Desde cuándo a Sabaku No Gaara le afectaba así una mujer? Era linda y todo, de hecho muy linda, pero nunca pensaba tanto en una sola, siempre tenía la costumbre de imaginar quien sería la próxima en estar en su cama, o a veces, cuando tenía ganas, planeaba estar con Ino o Sakura, pero que una sola mujer ocupara sus pensamientos todo el día, eso era nuevo para él, y muy molesto.

—Gaara –la voz femenina le hizo voltear, viendo que detrás de la ventana se asomaba la silueta de su novia, quien golpeaba suavemente el vidrio —. Gaara. ¿Me llevas a casa? Es que mi auto no funciona, creo que se averió.

—Claro, sube –la rubia le hizo caso, subiendo al asiento del copiloto, mas cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, fue el mismo pelirrojo el que lo hizo por ella, pasando su brazo y la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de la chica —. Pero no te llevaré a tu casa.

Ino lo miró sorprendida por un momento, Gaara parecía realmente decidido esta noche a no dejarla ir, lo cual le hacía muy feliz, pero había algo extraño. ¿Desde cuándo era él quien quería estar con ella? Si siempre tenía que estarle pidiendo que le regalara unos minutos de su tiempo, aunque mejor sería no preguntar.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Me llevarás a tu departamento?

—Y no te dejaré marchar –con esas simples palabras, volvió a su puesto inicial, encendiendo el motor del auto y pisando el acelerador, lo único que quería era dejar de pensar en Matsuri, tal vez si se pasaba una buena noche con Ino cumpliría ese cometido.

Aunque estaba muy equivocado y poco a poco lo iría descubriendo, que eso que sentía ya se había alojado en su pecho para siempre, aunque no quisiera.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Tenten iba por la calle, llevando consigo un enorme maletín de maquillajes. Caminaba hacia la parada de los autobuses, pues aún no ganaba lo suficiente como para tener su propio auto, lo que era una pena, no le gustaba irse caminando cuando ya había oscurecido.

—Rayos, quiero un automóvil –se quejó con el ceño fruncido, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le arrebatada el preciado y caro maletín de las manos. Ella se quedó paralizada un momento, mientras el tipo salía corriendo —. ¡H-hey! ¡Espera ahí! –finalmente salió de su asombro, corriendo detrás del sujeto —. ¡Maldito ladrón, detente!

Cerca de ahí, se encontraba él. Un joven alto, de tez clara y ojos perlados, cabello castaño, liso y largo hasta media espalda, amarrado en una coleta baja. Estaba abriendo la puerta de su auto, cuando escuchó a una joven gritar, al parecer le habían robado algo. Se volteó hacia su derecha y vio al tipo corriendo hacia su persona, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, lo redujo con una de las tantas técnicas de artes marciales que conocía, dejándolo en pocos segundos con el rostro estampado en el suelo.

—¡Hey! –Tenten se detuvo frente a ellos, respirando agitadamente y apoyándose sobre sus rodillas. Había corrido como toda una campeona de maratón y ahora trataba de calmarse —. ¡Idiota, no vuelvas a intentar robarme! –exclamó, plantándole su tacón en la espalda al delincuente, indefenso en el suelo. Luego de eso, miró a su salvador, quien le veía sorprendido por su rudeza —. Muchas gracias señor… –pero repentinamente tuvo que dejar de respirar, al menos por unos segundos, porque ese hombre, su mirada, sus ojos, su boca, todo de él, le habían dejado sin aliento.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Miró con sus hermosos ojos perlados la brillante luna llena que se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, como queriendo iluminar con aquel efímero brillo la más profunda oscuridad que rodeaba a su corazón, pues a pesar de que ahora estaba a su lado, él jamás la vería como lo que ella deseaba, como a una mujer.

—Es hermosa. ¿No es así?

Las palabras de Naruto le hicieron voltear a verlo, las luces del parque más la de la luna hacían brillar intensamente sus ojos azules, algo que ella verdaderamente amaba de él, esa mirada de seguridad, pero alegre a la vez, que nadie más poseía en todo el mundo.

—Lo es, Naruto-kun –le dio la razón —. _Pero más lo es tu mirada… esa que anhelo me vea sólo a mí, quiero que me mires como una mujer Naruto-kun, lo deseo con todo el corazón._

El rubio detuvo sus pasos. Había ido a dejar a Hinata a casa en su auto, pero decidieron hacer una parada en el parque para charlar un rato de sus vidas, pues hace tiempo no tenían un minuto sólo para ellos, como verdaderos amigos, siempre los compromisos –de la empresa o con Shion- les privaban de estar juntos, de llevarse como antes.

—Hinata, lo siento –susurró de pronto, desconcertando totalmente a la joven de cabellos azulados, quien le miró sin comprender.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Sé que he sido un pésimo amigo –Naruto bajó la mirada, pateando algunas piedras en el suelo. Había pétalos de cerezo esparcidos, le hacían recordar cosas que no quería, el dolor y desazón que sintió cuando descubrió a su mejor amigo y a su novia engañándolo, cuando les encontró en el departamento de ella, en la cama, todavía esa imagen lo destrozaba como entonces, por eso decidió volver a ver a la luna, para no seguir observando esos pétalos de cerezo que tantos recuerdos le traían de la traición —. Nunca tengo tiempo para ti, y eres la única persona que siempre está a mi lado, incluso más que mi novia, somos amigos Hinata, desde niños.

—Yo no te he reprochado nada, sé que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, pero agradezco cada momento que paso a tu lado –las palabras de Hinata eran siempre dulces y agradables, siempre acompañadas por esa cálida sonrisa que era capaz de derretir cualquier corazón. Hinata era demasiado linda, _hermosa_.

—Eres la mejor Hinata –Naruto en ese momento no midió ni sus actos ni sus palabras, simplemente se decidió por abrazarla cálidamente, sin darse cuenta de que encendía aún más la llama de esperanza en el corazón de la chica que tanto lo amaba.

—_N-Naruto-kun_ –Hinata estaba nerviosa, sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil por hora. Naruto estaba abrazándola, la estaba estrechando entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos.

—Hinata… tú eres… –se separó un poco, para verla directo a los ojos, mientras Hinata se sentía en un verdadero sueño —. Tú eres como una hermana para mí, como mi hermanita –volvió a abrazarla, al tiempo que la ojiperla abría sus ojos como platos.

¿Una hermana? ¿Eso era todo lo que significaba para Naruto?

Esto no era un sueño, sino una pesadilla.

Continuara…

Avance:

Matsuri finalmente comienza a trabajar en la empresa de Gaara, descubriendo que es algo que de verdad le gusta. Sari y Kankuro se encuentran una vez más, pero realmente no pueden ni verse. Temari sigue pareciendo una bruja a los ojos de Shikamaru, pero ella queda bastante impresionada al verlo sin la cara pintada. Naruto está algo confundido sobre sus sentimientos, el encuentro con Sakura no ha sido nada bueno, además Shion no le ayuda demasiado a olvidar lo que pasó. Hinata se siente mal por lo que le ha dicho Naruto, pero cierta persona le levanta el ánimo. Gaara se da cuenta de que no puede dejar de pensar en Matsuri, cosa que lo preocupa realmente, porque no sabe lo que le está pasando. Además, su tío Yashamaru le habla sobre un desfile a beneficencia, en cooperación con la empresa de Naruto, lo cual no se toma nada bien.

Próximo capítulo: Sueños.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Bien, ¿Naruto es un idiota, que no? Jajaja, lo sé, ¿cómo se le va a ocurrir decirle que es como su hermana? Pues sí, conocemos a Naruto y sabemos lo baka que puede llegar a ser, así que, que no les sorprenda xD**

**Bueno, nos estaremos leyendo para el próximo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Bye!**

**PD para los anónimos molestos: Si no te gusta el GaaMatsu no me vengas a joder a mí.**


End file.
